Dark Times
by StarWarsSisters
Summary: Sixteen years after the battle in Manhattan Loki returned for revenge. The Avengers all were surprised about this and couldn't fight back and so lost. But are all of the Avengers gone? What Loki didn't know was that in the time he was gone the Avengers had kids. Now their kids try to fight back and hope to avenge their parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first try of a story with the Avengers. I hope you guys like it since I already loved writing the first chapter. I got a good idea about this story and I hope I'll get a chance to keep this story going. So enjoy the chapter.**

Darkness, fear, every negative feeling that existed in the world was present in the town of New York. After Loki came back and defeated the Avengers the town fell into devastation. Not even the other protectors of New York could fend of Loki.

A lot of people went into hiding. Loki was ruling the town and he loved it. He loved bringing fear into the town. He succeeded even if it took him sixteen years longer. Not even his brother could stop him.

The god of Mischief was sitting on his throne which was the former Avengers Tower. He could still remember how he took every single Avenger down. No one could stop him.

He remembered Steve, oh how brave he was. But he failed utterly at protecting his friends and the people around him. He fell and Loki has his shield for a prize.

He grinned. That wasn't the only prize he kept.

**Avengers Assemble! Avengers Assemble! Avengers Assemble!**

A figure pressed themselves against a wall as a magical creature past the street. Ever since Loki ruled the town these magical creatures were patrolling to make sure no one was rebelling or else they would be punished. With death.

When the creature past the figure kept moving and ran towards a subway entrance. Quickly the figure slipped inside went down the stairs and jumped over the rails. No one was using the subway anymore anyways. It was abandoned.

But it was still a good hiding place. The figure walked down the tracks and kept on going. The person kept on walking until a fire was seen. And around the fire were people. To be exact four people.

A boy who had black short messy hair looked up and sighed in relief. "Thank god you're fine."

The figure walked closer and was now visible. The figure was a girl with middle long red hair and blue-grey eyes. On her back she had what seemed to be a quiver and a bow. The girl sighed and sat down near the fire. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Did you find anything?" Another girl with short blonde hair asked but she shook her head. "No, I've seen more guards walking around but other than that nothing." She sighed and hung her head.

The boy with the short black messy hair put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey don't worry Lena, we'll get through this."

Lena slightly smiled. "Thanks Marc, I appreciate it." She then hugged him and from the back they could hear coughing.

"Guys, seriously, if you want to make out do it somewhere else!" Another boy said. He had brown short hair. Both teenagers looked at him with a death glare. "Shut it Eric."

Eric raised his hands. "Hey I'm just saying."

"Oh just be quiet." The other girl snapped at him.

Another snicker was heard. The last person was sitting in the back. "What can you do Alisa?"

"I can do a lot Zack!" She snapped at him.

These five teenagers weren't just ordinary teenagers. No they were the Avenger's kids. Yes, they had kids. Surprising? Yes it is.

The first one is Marcus Stark, but everyone calls him Marc. He is the sixteen year old son of Tony Stark and Pepper Stark. Marc was as smart as his father and also was good in hacking. He learned from his father a lot and even started to build his own suit like his father's. He was almost finished but then the attack happened and they had to flee.

Then there was Alisa Odinson. She was fifteen years old and the daughter of Thor Odinson and Jane Odinson. She is the princess and as his father has also a special weapon but it is a sword. She can also control lightning. She grew up with the other at the Avengers Tower and so learned everything of Earth. But she also learned a lot about Asgard and the other nine realms.

Then there was Zackary Banner, but like Marc they call him Zack. Zack is the father of Bruce Banner and Betty Banner and he is sixteen. Zack inherited the Hulk blood and so can also turn into a green raging monster but he had more control than his father. At first he still had to learn this control and so was scared that he would hurt one of his friends, but that luckily only happened once when he accidentally snapped. But luckily no one got hurt bad.

Eric Rogers, fifteen, son of Steve and Peggy Rogers also inherited the super soldier serum from his father. He could fight like his father but he preferred a weapon instead of a shield. But he could also fight with his father's shield. But that damn Loki took it. He trained with his father and luckily for him he understood the modern technology and so understood more than his father.

And lastly there was Elena Romanoff, sixteen years old. Daughter of Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. There was a huge fight on whose last name they would take so at the end they decided that they would keep both and that their daughter was allowed to decide which one she wanted to take. And Elena took her mother's. Clint was slightly disappointed but didn't let it show. He also was just joking around. She was trained at an early age on how to defend herself. Of course having both your parents as assassins there was a risk that Elena would be in danger. And truthfully she didn't mind. She was trained in martial arts, on how to use a gun and archery, because her father wanted to. Elena loved to fight head to head and so didn't use archery much but she loved that also. But when she went on missions she always used a gun.

But after the attack she found her father's bow and quiver lying on the ground so she took it and held it dear. It was a reminder of him and a reminder that she will get revenge on that bastard Loki. She promised that she will shoot an arrow straight in one of his eyes.

Yes they all wanted revenge on him. Revenge for their parents. But they couldn't do it since they didn't know how. Yes their parents taught them how to fight, but if they lost who says that they will succeed? Their parents were the Avengers. A team that was supposed to be unstoppable.

There was silence around the fire as no one said anything. Yes they mostly fight but it was a good friendly fight.

"You guys…" Eric started. "You do know we need to do something."

Zack nodded. "Yea, but what? It's not like we're our parents? We're not superheroes."

"But we are their kids." Lena reminded them. Everyone called her Lena instead of Elena. Mostly her parents called her that when she was in trouble.

Lena had it the worse. Both of her parents were KIA. The others was just one person KIA the other's like Pepper, Jane and Betty were hiding. If they would win this they would all have at least one parent to go to. Lena wouldn't. But she didn't think about that. She just wanted revenge.

"We can't just charge in. That would be stupid." Alisa stated as she crossed her arms.

Marc grabbed something from the back and it was a piece of meat. He stuck it onto a stick and held it into the fire. "Well maybe if we could get to my suit."

"That's suicidal!" Eric yelled.

Marc sighed. "I know but with it we can have a chance. It's just Loki against the five of us."

Zack raised an eyebrow. "Seriously dude? There are like thousands of magical creatures running around wanting to kill us."

"Does Loki even know we exist?" Alisa asked and Lena nodded. "By now yes. We should be lucky that we got out alive."

They fell all silent again. It was a hard decision. No one knew really what to do. But then something came up in Eric's head. "Hey wait. What if we get help?"

"Help?" Marc asked and Eric nodded. "Yea, there has to be other people in this town wanting to rebel against Loki."

"Eric's right!" Alisa said jumping up. Lena sighed. "But we don't know where they are."

"We can find them. It's not a problem!" Eric told them.

Zack burst out laughing. "Seriously? You want to go walk right out of this subway and go look for those people? Sure, let me know how that works."

Lena sighed and shook her head. She stood up and then left. Zack looked at her confused and then glanced at the others. "Did I say something?"

Alisa shook her head. "No, let me talk to her." Marc and Eric nodded at her. With that Alisa walked to Lena who was leaning against a wall. "Hey Lena. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She simply said her eyes closed. Alisa sighed. She knew every time Lena would say that everything is fine that there was something wrong.

"Lena, I know you. There is something." She told her hoping she would tell her what was on her mind.

Lena opened her eyes and looked at Alisa. She noticed her sword on the side of her and then sighed shaking her head. "It's just… it's…"

"Yes?" Alisa said wanting Lena to keep on going.

She slumped down to the ground and Alisa kneeled down to her level. It had to be something bad. "I'm just so lost. I don't know what to do. That day was just so terrifying."

Alisa understood what she meant. Five months passed since Loki took over. Five months since their parents all died. It was hard for them all. They all experienced dark things on that day. Things that they wished they could forget.

"I can still hear them you know." Lena stated.

Alisa looked at her confused. "What do you mean Lena?"

She sighed. "I mean, I can still hear my parent's voices. Their screams and yells as they told me to run. I still have nightmares."

The blonde hugged Lena surprising the red head. "Don't worry Lena. We'll figure this out. And when this is all over, you can come live with me and Jane. If she's still alive that is."

Lena fell silent but then smiled at her. "Thank you Alisa. I really appreciate it."

Alisa smiled at her back. "Don't worry. What are BFF's there for?"

"Getting shot by lightning?" Lena asked raising an eyebrow.

"That was an accident! I swear!" Alisa defended herself and Lena started to laugh. Soon Alisa laughed as well.

The two girls sat there for a while talking about the past. They really missed their parents but they couldn't do anything about it anymore. But Lena knew one thing. There was an arrow that had Loki's name on it.

**Hope you liked it. This is the first chapter and more are to come, of course reviews would help. Criticism and ideas are all welcomed. I want to know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's another chapter of Dark Times! I hope you guys like it so far and this chapter is more about Lena and what happened on that oh so cruel day. So yea, a flashback. But I will be telling in the next chapters what happened to each of their parents. **

**Now there was a question about if Lena and Marc were in a relationship. At first I wanted to write it like that and that is why it sounds like it. But I am still not sure if they should be in a relationship or not. So if you want to leave a comment if you'd like and I'll think about it as well! **

**So enough of my blabbing here and enjoy the chapter!**

Lena was sitting alone at the fire warming her hands. Looking to the side she saw all of her friends sleeping. She sighed. She couldn't sleep because she had another nightmare. And this one was a bad one.

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She needed to control herself. But that nightmare was bothering her. She was still slightly traumatized from that day. She remembered it so perfectly.

"_Hey Lena, can you help me here?" Her father had asked. Clint Barton was in the garage of the Avenger's Tower working on his broken car. Lena, who was also there and reading a book ran over to him with a smile on her face. "Sure dad. What's the problem?" _

"_I need you to hold this down for me." He said pointing to a crowbar that was sticking out of the car. Lena raised an eyebrow. "Dad? Do you know what you're doing?" _

"_Sure I do! Just keep pushing that down." He told her. Lena sighed and shook her head. "Whatever you say dad." _

_Lena done as her father told her. Clint grabbed something in the car and stared to pull something out. With a loud bang he fell back holding something very important. Clint slightly smiled. "I think that was not supposed to come out." _

_Lena sighed. "MOM! DAD BROKE THE CAR! EVEN MORE!"_

"_Jeez, Clint why don't you just ask Tony?" Lena's mother's voice came._

"_I still have my pride Nat! Thank you very much!" He said crossing his arms and turning around. _

_Natasha came walking in the garage and sighed shaking her head. "Yea but I think the car can't take it anymore." _

_Lena chuckled when Clint pouted. Natasha looked at Lena. "Come on Lena, it's time for training." _

_The girl sighed. "Oh come on mom! I trained all day yesterday!" _

"_Yes because you snuck out, that was your punishment." Natasha said crossing her arms. Lena slightly pouted. "Oh come on! It was just one time!" _

"_You still are going to train." Natasha said simply. Lena turned to Clint. "Dad? Any help?" _

"_Sorry kiddo. You're on your own and anyway I'll ask Tony if he can help fix the car when he gets back from his trip." Clint said smiling. _

_Lena sighed but then followed her mother to the training room of the Avenger's Tower. "So what's on the agenda today?" She asked and Natasha smirked. "Hand to hand combat." _

_Lena smiled. "Alright! Who am I fighting?" _

"_Me." _

"_Oh come on! Seriously?" Lena asked. _

_When they arrived at the training room Lena noticed that it was empty. But she couldn't fight her mom! "I can't fight you mom. Can't I fight someone else?" _

"_No, you're going to fight me and I know you think you can't beat me but you need to learn to never give up even if the chances are slim to none. Okay?" Natasha asked her with a raised eyebrow and Lena sighed. "Alright, just please don't go…" _

_She couldn't finish her sentence since she charged at her swinging her legs at her. Lena fell to the ground with a thump. "Oh come on! I wasn't ready!" _

"_Your enemy won't wait when you're ready." _

_Lena looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Can't you go easy on me? I'm your lovable daughter!" _

"_Elena, get up now and fight." _

"_Fine." Lena mumbled and got up. She really wasn't in the mood to fight her. Because seriously, she's the Black Widow! No one can beat her!_

_Natasha charged at her again but Lena was ready this time. She dodged the kick and ducked a punch. Lena then aimed a punch at her mother but she simply dodged it with ease and grabbed Lena's arm and then threw her over. _

_Lena grunted as she hit the ground. Her mother walked over to her but Lena quickly grabbed her mother's leg and threw her to the ground and pinned her down. _

_Natasha smirked. "Smart, let your opponent think your done and out." _

"_So I'm done?" _

"_Not by a long shot." With that she twisted and threw Lena to the ground and got quickly up. She aimed a kick towards Lena but she quickly rolled to the side and got back up. She ducked a kick to the head. _

_Lena took a step back but then saw her mother charge at her again. She dodged punches and kicks, but she couldn't land a punch herself. Her mother surely wasn't going easy on her. God she'd rather fight Zack while he's being the Hulk! _

_But what happened next ended her the fight. Natasha punched Lena in the face and immediately used her thigh to send her to the ground. Lena slammed her hand to the ground several times like a wrestler showing she was done. _

_Natasha got off of her and Lena coughed slowly getting to her knees. "T-That… was unfair!" She said while holding her neck. She knew her mother could snap a person's neck easily with that move, but she didn't do it that hard but still hard enough to inflict pain._

_The assassin smirked. "Oh come on Lena. You can handle more." _

"_I survived getting hit by lightning, getting smashed by the Hulk and falling from a five story building. But seriously I can't survive your attacks!" Lena told her truthfully._

_Natasha smiled and held her hand out. Lena looked at her and took her helping hand and was pulled up. "Thanks." _

"_No problem, but you need to attack more. Your defense is fine, you use surprise attacks but you cannot win while staying on defense all the time." Natasha told her and Lena nodded. "Yea I know." _

_Natasha smiled but then there was a loud explosion that shook the building. Immediately Lena grabbed something to hold onto so she wouldn't fall to the ground. _

_When it subsided Lena looked at her mother. She looked like she was slightly panicking. "Jarvis where was the explosion?" _

"_I was just about to tell you Agent Romanoff that the explosion was in the garage and that it is a code black." _

"_Code black!?" She asked shocked._

_Lena frowned. What was code black? "Mom?" She asked and she turned around. "Lena, go to your room and lock the door." _

"_What? Why?" _

"_Just do it Lena!" Natasha told her._

_Normally Lena does what her mother tells her to do but she was freaking out about this code black so she wanted to know what was going on. "What's code black mom? Is dad okay?" _

"_Go to your room now Lena." She said again as she got her weapons._

"_I want to know what's going on!" _

"_Elena Velenova Romanoff! Go to your room now!" Natasha snapped at her. Lena was slightly shocked. Her mother was dead serious about this. Without another word she nodded her head and swallowed hard. _

_Natasha saw this and slightly regretted it. She hugged her and Lena closed her eyes. When they parted Natasha looked her in the eyes. "Just please go to your room Lena. Just please." _

_Lena nodded again and Natasha smiled. "Я люблю тебя мой милый ангел." (I love you my little angel.)_

"_Я тоже тебя люблю." Lena replied. (I love you too.) _

_With that Natasha ran out of the room and headed down to the garage. Lena on the other hand didn't go to her room. She knows she'll get in trouble for this later but she had a bad feeling in her gut. _

_So she decided on going down as well, but she took the stairs. She wanted to make sure her parents wouldn't find out. It took her a little bit to get down but eventually she got there. _

_When she came downstairs she could hear fighting and yelling. Not opening the doors yet she put her head against it and listened closely._

"_You bastard!" _

_That sounded like her father. She could hear chuckling next. Definitely not her mother. "Oh Barton, please. What did you expect?" _

"_You're supposed to rot in a cell in Asgard! How the hell did you get back here!" That was her mother. She got there fast, but who was the person they were fighting and why did she mention Asgard? Alisa was from Asgard as her father but was there someone else that they didn't know?_

"_You two are so gullible." _

"_You're not going to win this time either Loki." _

_Loki? Wait, didn't Thor say he had a brother called Loki? Was this the same guy? But if it is why were they fighting? _

"_You're in no condition to call anything Romanoff."_

_That's when Lena decided to open the door slowly and the sight shocked her. Her father was lying on the ground bloodied and beaten up, but his leg seemed to be in a strange angel. But he was hold down by some strange creatures. _

_Her mother was pinned to the wall by a strange man. He had short black hair and he was holding her by the neck. She also noticed that she had some bruises and wounds. Who was this guy? _

_But her mother's gaze fell onto her. How the hell did she know she was there? But Lena saw her eyes going wide. "Лена бежать! Убирайся отсюда!" (Lena run! Get out of here!)_

_It seemed her father understood that and slightly panicked as well but it seemed the man didn't understand her. "You mortals and your different languages! I bet that was an insult wasn't it!" _

_Probably for her protection Natasha smirked at him. That's when he got mad, but Lena didn't see more since she was pulled back. Looking behind her she saw Marc. "Marc, what the…" _

"_I'll explain later, now… we need to run." _

"_What? But my…" _

"_We need to go now Lena!" He said and dragged her out of the tower. But Lena pulled herself out of his grasp and ran back to the tower. She wanted to help her parents, but before she could get back it exploded sending her to the ground. Marc ran to her as she slowly got up, her eyes already watery. "No…" _

"_Lena…" _

"_No, no, no!" She scrambled up and ran back to the building. The garage was blown up and destroyed. Even though it was still on fire Lena ran inside wanting to find her parents, but no one was there._

_There was one thing that caught her eye. On the ground lay her father's bow and quiver with one arrow still in it. Her eyes started to let out tears as she picked it up from the ground._

_Marc stood at the back watching Lena as she fell to her knees. _

"_Mom, dad…" _

A tear fell down Lena's face as she remembered that day. It was the worst day of her life. Both of her parents were gone.

"Lena?"

She snapped her head around and quickly wiped the tear away from her face. "Marc? I thought you were sleeping." She said.

Marc sat there and sighed. "Well shouldn't you be sleeping as well?"

Lena sighed hanging her head. "I couldn't sleep."

"Nightmares?" Marc asked and she nodded. He sighed. "Still because…" Lena nodded again before he could even finish.

"But I'm fine." She told him and turned back to the fire trying to stay warm.

"No you're not Lena." Marc said simply. "I know it's hard, it's hard for all of us, but we can't give up."

"Easier said than done." Lena muttered as she sighed. Marc shook his head. "Lena listen, tomorrow we'll start searching for other people that may be rebelling against Loki. With their help we can fight him. And if we get to the Avengers Tower I can get my suit."

Lena glanced at him with a curious expression. "But how do you know that Loki didn't destroy it?"

He smirked. "Because it is under high security in the safest place where no one can get to it except for me and my father."

Lena was still quiet when he finished his sentence. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea. It was more likely that they would get killed as well, but then at least she'll be with her parents again.

_You need to learn to never give up even if the chances are slim to none._

She blinked. That was her mother's voice in her head. It was like she was still with her. But she wasn't a good fighter like she was. Even though she started training at an early age she never got as good as her mother.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to the side to see Marc looking at her worried. "We'll get through this Lena. I promise."

"Promise me that no one will die?" She asked him and at first Marc was silent. He wasn't sure if he could protect everyone. If everyone would come out alive. You know what they say, never promise something you can't keep. But hell he was going to try. He looked at her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I promise."

**And that's the end of this chapter. So Lena was saved by Marc and told he would help her and protect her and bla bla bla... I know, seems like they're in a relationship. But it could be just very close friends! So if you want Marc and Lena or anyone else in a relationship just leave a comment and please review! They make me happy and encourage me to post faster, just a hint there ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's another chapter. Sorry about the wait, but I was away for a little bit and the holidays and all that stuff. But I'm back again and with another chapter. This time we will look into Eric's and Alisa's past on how Loki attacked them. Will it be bad? Horrible? Dreadful? Well, you have to read it to find out. Enjoy!**

**Oh and I forgot the disclaimer on the other two, I do not own Marvel or the Avengers! If i did Natasha and Clint would be together and make a movie about them. (Which I'm still hoping it will happen. Like they always say, hope dies last!)**

**But I do own the OC's and the story line. **

**I'll just write the disclaimer in this chapter since I do not want to write it in EVERY chapter, which is kind of annoying, but oh well. **

**Enjoy!**

"Good morning sunshine!" Zack said smiling as he jumped up and down the abandoned subway tunnel. Everyone was awake and getting themselves ready to find some rebels.

Eric was gathering his stuff and also grabbed a shield that was on the ground. It wasn't like his father's but a copy. Tony and Bruce had made it for him with some strange material but what important was that they actually cared. And he was going to get his father's shield back.

He remembered how Loki attacked them. It was all so sudden.

"_Eric! Come on sweetie!" Peggy called her son as they were leaving the Avengers Tower. To say the truth Eric wasn't in the mood. But he promised his father that he would go. His father Steve Rogers or also know as Captain America was at a meeting but was coming home and was meeting them at their house. _

_Or Peggy's house where she lived before meeting Steve. The reason why Peggy was at this time line was that she had an accident and was frozen as well. She was unfrozen and she then met Steve again. Steve was happy and wanted to be with Peggy for the rest of his life. _

"_Do we have to? I thought we were going to have some fun today. Plus Lena was training today and I wanted to train with her." _

"_She'll have someone else to train now come on. Your father is waiting." _

_Eric sighed but nodded. "No problem." _

Eric closed his eyes. It was not 'no problem' and it did not end well. He tightened his fists as he remembered it so clearly.

"_Peggy! RUN!" Steve shouted as he punched Loki in the face with his fist. _

_Loki laughed. "You can't protect her Captain! You already failed before I even came!" _

_Steve frowned. "What do you mean?" _

"_I mean your pals already have fallen." Loki said with a sick grin. _

_He froze. Peggy saw this as she dragged Eric with her making sure Loki didn't see him. He didn't know they had kids, but what Loki said disturbed her. What did he mean they have fallen? _

"_What do you mean?" Steve asked him again. _

"_Does this seem familiar?" Loki asked while raising an object. Steve froze as he saw it was a gun, but not any gun, it was Natasha's gun. _

"_You… no…" _

"_Both fell so easily, but that was expected like my brother." He said amusing. _

"_No they couldn't have fallen. You're lying!" Steve shouted. Eric heard this as well. That couldn't be. Lena and Alisa they had to be alive. _

_He looked at Peggy and she hushed him. _

"_But they did Captain and you couldn't do anything. Just like Stark." He said with a sick grin._

_Steve took a step back not believing what he was saying. All of his friends were gone? They all fell of Loki's hands? _

_Loki smirked and done an uppercut to Steve's face. He fell to the ground with a loud thud but he didn't move. Loki put one of his feet on his chest and raised his scepter to his heart. "You have a heart of a soldier, unfortunately it didn't help you." _

_That's when Peggy pulled Eric out of the house and into the car. She immediately started the car and drove away. _

_Eric looked at her with worry in his eyes. "D-Dad… i-is he g-going to be fine?" He asked and Peggy nodded her hands still on the steering wheel. "Yes, he's going to be fine. I need to get you out of…" _

_Suddenly they were hit and the car exploded. Eric and Peggy flew to the side. They heard laughing and Peggy looked at Eric. "Run, get out of here."_

"_But you…" _

"_Just go! He can't see you!" She told him and Eric nodded. He left running into the direction of the Avengers Tower. _

_He shook his head. They can't be dead! They can't be! T-They just can't! He kept yelling in his head. They can't be dead!_

Eric opened his eyes. He had run all the way to the Avengers Tower to see Marc and Lena alive but Lena was crying. So Loki was telling the truth about their parents all falling. Not even Thor could stop his own brother. It was painful to see his father taken down by Loki. It really was. But that was the last time he had ever seen him and so thought him dead.

He slightly shook taking a deep breath. He also wanted to protect his friends. He also wanted to make sure they were alright, but hearing that at first they were all dead broke him down.

Alisa was cleaning her sword as she kept thinking on what happened to her father. She could remember that day so good, but it was slightly different then to all others.

She sighed. _"Alisa get down here!" Jane's voice yelled through the house. Well not house almost mansion. _

_At the moment they were in Asgard. Thor's father, Alisa's grandfather has invited them to a feast and they gladly took it. Thor even brought Jane to show his father to whom he had fallen in love with. At first the all mighty father did not say anything, but then said how a beauty she was and that he gladly accepted her. _

_Then came Alisa and he was so happy he had a granddaughter. Thor never saw him that happy before. Alisa loved visiting Asgard and the people there. She loved spending time with Thor's old friends and even Lady Sif. They talked a lot about stuff and other things. Sif had even taught her on how to use a sword. _

_And on that day a big feast was made for celebrating their family. Alisa walked down the steps and hugged her mother. "You look beautiful Alisa." _

"_The same to you, mom." Alisa told her._

"_Come on the others are waiting." Jane said and Alisa nodded. _

_The feast went well. The people were having a blast that is until a certain someone escaped prison. Loki had crashed the party and Thor immediately went to fight with him. _

_Jane had taken Alisa so she wouldn't get hurt. Alisa knew about Loki. She knew about the fight at Manhattan and to say the truth she couldn't believe he was her uncle. What a great uncle. But Thor tried to fight him._

_Loki was still strong and the two were fighting. Alisa didn't know much since Sif had helped Jane and Alisa get back to Earth, but when she arrived, she and Jane got separated due to Sif being attacked by Loki. _

_Alisa ended up on Earth alone and so tried to find her friends, which took her all day and ended up finding out that all of their parents were gone. Everyone was taken down by Loki. The greatest heroes on earth all fell by one man._

Alisa shook her head. She hadn't heard from her father or from her mother ever since she got back from Asgard. She found her friends all shaken up from their parents being gone. And that's when the creatures rose and they had to go into hiding.

Alisa felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Lena standing there. Alisa slightly smiled. "Hey Lena." She knew Lena had it worst. She practically saw her parents die in front of her. That explosion… no one could survive that.

But they all had someone still alive. Like she had Jane, wherever she may be. But what amazed her was that she didn't even think of it. Yea Lena had nightmares but she never grieved over them that much as like they did. She just talked about revenge and sending that last arrow in Loki's eye.

They all wanted that, even she did. Loki was her uncle but she didn't care at all. She wanted him dead as the next person.

"You okay?" Lena asked and Alisa slightly chuckled. "You know I asked you that last night and you said nothing. Maybe I should say nothing as well."

Lena smiled at her and sat down next to her. "Talk, you made me talk now I'm going to make you talk."

"Fair enough." Alisa sighed and took a deep breath. "It's just, I sometimes am amazed about you."

Lena looked at her confused. "Me? What did I do?"

"You lost both of your parents while we just lost one, but here you are the only one that does not grieve the most. Why is that Lena?" She asked.

Lena shook her head. "You're starting to talk in old English again Alisa."

"Sorry, I do that when I get depressed or something is bothering me."

Lena smiled. "That is why I know something is wrong with you." Alisa chuckled. "Okay, but tell me why you don't mourn your loss Lena?"

Lena sighed looking into the other direction. She saw Eric and knew he was dealing with the loss of his father as well. "I do Alisa. I do mourn, I grieve but that is not the only thing I do. I think of them and the happy moments we had. But you do remember that I didn't talk the whole first month."

Alisa smiled. "Yea, we thought you lost your voice."

Lena scoffed slightly but smiled. Looking at Eric her face slightly went back to neutral. But then hung her head again. "You know Eric is dealing with this hard as well."

Alisa nodded. "Yea, he's kind of still depressed that his father died. But he told me what he heard from Loki. That he heard how Loki told Steve that he killed every other Avenger. He even had proof, he had…"

Lena raised an eyebrow at her. "He had what?"

"He had your mother's gun." Came Eric's voice. They both turned around and saw him standing there.

"Eric, we were just…" Alisa started but Eric shook his head. "It's fine." He sat down and looked at the red head. "He was holding one of your mother's guns and it kind of told us that he was telling the truth. I'm sorry."

"No don't be." Lena told him. "You couldn't have done anything. I on the hand could. I just saw them and even though she told me to run I couldn't. Thanks to Marc I'm still alive. He pulled me out of the Tower before the garage exploded. I owe him."

Eric smiled slightly but then looked at her quiver which only had one arrow in it. "Hey I got something for you." Lena still was confused as Eric turned around. But when he turned back around he was holding a box.

"What's that?"

"Open it." He told her while giving it to her. Lena was hesitant at first but then opened it only to be shocked. "Eric, how… you…" In the box there were at least a hundred of arrows.

Eric smiled. "Well me and the guys went out to find some stuff to create some since you only got one and I know that one's reserved for a god of mischief."

Lena smiled at him and then hugged him. "Thanks Eric."

Eric smiled and then looked at Alisa. "Plus Marc was able to create this for you." He said and threw her something.

Alisa caught it and her eyes went wide. "Holy shit! Did you make me a helmet?"

"Yea! To keep that head of yours safe. We know how clumsy you can get." Eric said with a grin.

"I'm not clumsy!" Alisa protested but the others started to laugh.

"Okay guys! Time to get going!" Marc yelled and they all geared up.

Zack walked over to the fire with a bucket of water and dumped the water on it eliminating the fire. In his mind the Hulk side was growling. _Loki we're coming for you._

**Alright, that was another chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review! They encourage me to write more and faster!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark through the subway, but in that darkness there was one big light. The light came closer and finally you could see what it was. The five teens had each a torch while they walked down the subway. They were looking for people that were rebelling against Loki so they could have a small army to fight against him.

They just hoped some other people were down in the subways. "Nothing so far?" Zack asked from the back and Marc shook his head. He was walking at the front looking around for anyone.

He wanted to be like his father. To be second in command. To help his friends and to make sure people remembered his father. Marc closed his eyes. His father had died in a plane crash. He had seen the plane fall from the sky and into the ocean.

His mother, Pepper, was at a meeting. But before she came back these creatures started to attack and he had to go into hiding. After the plane had crashed he had seen Loki, but he didn't see him. But he knew what he was planning since he was headed for the Avengers Tower.

So he had gotten there as quickly as he could. He entered into the garage side and saw Lena standing at the door. He could hear fighting and yelling and something that sounded like Russian.

Immediately he had pulled Lena out of the tower before it exploded. Lena looked devastated. He couldn't get her parents out of there but he got Lena out there unharmed. Well physically unharmed.

He glanced at her and saw she had an emotionless expression on her face. Just like her mother used to have. He sighed. Marc himself was devastated when his father had died. He just couldn't take it, but he was glad that he could have gotten Lena out before she was caught in the explosion.

Marc closed his eyes.

"_Hey buddy, how's it going?" Came Tony's voice over the video call. Marc was sitting at central park talking to his father over his phone._

"_Hey dad. Everything is fine here. Mom's at a meeting where YOU should be at, but she should be back by tomorrow. When are you coming back dad?" _

_Tony chuckled. "Don't worry Marc. I'll be back in five minutes. I'm right over the sea in front of the Statue of Lib… oh shit!" _

_A loud explosion was heard and Marc jumped up from the bench he was sitting on. His father was out of the view but soon could see him standing up from the plane ground._

"_Dad? Dad! What's going on!" Marc asked yelling at the phone he had in his hands. He didn't care if people were looking at him. He just wanted to know if he was alright. _

"_I think something just hit us. Marc, don't worry, I'm fi…" Another explosion was heard and the phone went to static. 'The call has been ended' came the voice from the phone._

_Marc sat there shocked. He heard an explosion and looked up into the air to see a huge smoke in the middle of the air and a plane fell into the ocean. "No…" He said shocked his phone falling from his hands onto the green grass. _

_Then from the smoke something flew out. Marc squinted his eyes and notice it was a green clad man. He recognized this person as Loki, the man who his father talked about being a psychopath and almost succeeded in taking over the earth. _

_But what made him worry was that he was heading for the Tower. Crap! Lena was in that tower with her parents alone! Immediately Marc ran for the tower hoping he could get there in time. _

Marc shook his head. Seeing the plane fall into the ocean was terrible for him. Seeing Loki heading for others was worse. He wanted to get to the others and kill them. But Marc was too late. He could only get Lena out.

"Hey! Tin can! Answer my question!" Alisa yelled. Marc blinked and turned around. "What?"

Alisa sighed. "I asked you a question Marc." She told him and he shook his head. "Sorry, what was the question again?"

The blonde shook her head. "I asked if you know where we're going."

"Oh." Marc said but then shook his head. "Uh yea, we're going south and should be coming to Central…" He stopped as he remembered that it was the place where he found out his father had died.

"Hey you okay man?" Eric asked putting a hand on his shoulder and he just nodded. "Yea, no problems."

Everyone raised an eyebrow. Alisa slightly snickered saying that he slightly resembled Lena; she got a death glare from the said girl.

While they kept on talking Zack was following behind staying quiet. He didn't talk much but when he does it was either joining in on the fun or something smart that would help them out. But at the moment he was quiet.

Eric noticed this and slowed down to walk next to Zack. The boy didn't turn his head. He just kept looking around to see if someone was there. The Rogers boy sighed. "Hey Zack, what's wrong?"

Zack didn't answer at first. The others were talking about handling their loss. He could clearly see in Mark's face that he was fighting against his emotions about the loss of his father. Everyone was fighting about the loss.

But to say the least Zack was the luckiest. Well not lucky but he didn't have to see how his father died. He was out at that time. Bruce and Betty were at a lab doing some experiments. He was slightly bored so he went out for a walk, but that walk changed his life forever.

When he came back the place was destroyed and Betty was running towards him. She said that his father was dead, that Loki had cast a spell on him a death spell or something that stopped the Hulk and actually killed him.

He was depressed. Yes, he loved his father even though he talked nonsense sometimes or talked about science and he had no idea what was going on. But he cannot compare with Marc who saw his father die in a plane explosion or with Lena who saw her parents die right in front of her in that garage explosion.

But he knew who was mad. The Hulk was mad. Yea, he just snapped that day and destroyed everything in his path and in that time he lost Betty and woke up with the others looking over him worried.

He didn't know what he had done and feared he hurt his mother, but he wanted revenge on Loki for what he done to his father.

Lena suddenly stopped snapping Zack out of his thoughts. Alisa looked at her confused. "What's wrong Lena?"

"Someone's following us." She stated looking around.

"Someone?" Eric asked and Lena nodded. She turned to the side which showed another station and jumped up the ledge.

"Lena?" Marc asked a little worried but Lena ignored him and kept walking to what seemed to be a door. She walked up to it with her torch to see what was going on. Something was not right. She just knew it. She was trained to feel when something wasn't right, but on the other hand it was in her blood.

She noticed the door was dirty. She raised her hand and wiped the dirt away and tried to look through it. Suddenly one of those creatures came in her view and roared at her making her stumble back.

The creature broke through the glass and lunged at the red head with its sharp claws ready to rip her apart. Lena fell to the ground with a thud but quickly rolled to the side missing the sharp claw.

"Lena!" The others yelled shocked. Eric immediately threw his shield and the creature knocking it off of Lena. She jumped back up and grabbed one of her arrows. The creature was completely black and looked like it came from hell. It shook its head and snarled at Lena and lunged at her again.

The others quickly headed to her to want to help but it wasn't needed. Lena moved to the side and then with a quick movement smashed one of the arrows into the back of its head sending it crashing to the ground as well.

Making sure it was dead she smashed her foot against its head. Lena was breathing hard as she looked down the creature. The others arrived at her side worried about their friend. "Lena, are you okay?" Eric asked and she just nodded still looking at the dead creature.

"Yea… I'm fine." She told them.

Zack frowned. "If one got down here then there is a high chance that others will soon follow. We're not safe here for long."

The others nodded. If one found their way down here others would find it as well. The subway was once the only place that was safe, now it may not be safe anymore. They needed to find survivors fast and get a group together to fight against Loki.

Alisa bent down to the creature and looked it over. She slightly frowned. "This is a scout. You can see it by the armor this thing has on. It's light and made for flexibility."

"Can't you do something about these creatures?" Marc asked and Alisa sighed scratching the side of her arm. "I don't think so. My father and I can control lightning but we cannot use magic. Loki is the only one who can get rid of them all at once. We would have to fight them away."

"But we can't kill thousands of these things!" Eric told them.

Everyone turned their heads towards Zack and he just stood there confused. "What?" Marc slightly smirked and that's when Zack understood. "Oh hell no!" He yelled.

"You can tear hundred of them apart when we go to Loki. It'll help us a lot!" Alisa told him and he shook his head. "No guys, I-I can't I won't be able to control him. He's angry and it will be really difficult to keep him on a leash. I don't want an accident like last time."

"You don't have to worry about that Zack. Nothing will happen." Lena told him trying to reassure him. He really was frightened about what would happen if he Hulked out and she could understand him.

But it would help them a lot. Eric was right; they couldn't fight thousands of these creatures. Hell it was near impossible.

"How are we going to do this anyway?" Marc asked what they were all thinking. They all turned to Eric and he shook his head. "No guys."

"Eric you need to lead. You were born to be a leader. Your father he was a leader." Alisa told him trying to encourage him. He looked at Lena and she nodded.

The boy shook his head. "No I can't; I'm not a leader. I failed guys. I failed my father. If I had done anything than maybe dad and the others would still be alive. Let's just, give this all up and get out of here." Suddenly he felt a sting against his cheek and stumbled back. He looked up and was shocked seeing Lena standing in front of him with an angry expression.

"Lena, did you just slap me?"

"Yea I did! Are you telling me that you're giving up?" She asked while yelling at him. Eric looked at her not knowing what to say. "I didn't go through hell Eric just to give up! I didn't watch my parents die to just give up! I didn't stop fighting just to give up! I didn't survive these five months finding a way to get revenge on Loki for killing my parents and their friends which are also my friends JUST TO GIVE UP! Get yourself together Eric! We are not giving up! You are going to avenge your father, you're going to show that bastard not to mess with the Avenger's family! You hear me!?" She yelled straight in his face.

Everyone was quiet. They knew when Lena was yelling, in an angry mood, or ranting not to get in her way and let her get it all out of her. She went through a lot and all kept it inside of her now she was letting it out and unfortunately Eric was the one who had to feel her wrath.

But he knew how to handle this situation. He put his hands on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. He noticed that her eyes were filled with confusion, fright and guilt. "Lena, it's alright. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" She yelled at him tears starting to fall out. "I could have helped them! But no! I was just standing there watching them and not doing anything! If I helped they would probably still be alive and your father wasn't dead and so would the others." Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground.

Eric knelt down to her and made her look at him. "Listen here Lena, you are strong you can get through this. It wasn't your fault. If you had stayed you would have been dead as well. The explosion was not avoidable. Be lucky Marc pulled you out."

"I'm weak, I can't even get through this." Lena murmured and Alisa shook her head. "No Lena, yes you have had it worst since both of your parents are gone but that doesn't mean you are weak. You are strong and you were just helping Eric."

"We all had it bad." Lena told her. "It's just, you all can get through it but I can't."

"Oh don't start there Elena." Alisa hissed at her. "You told me last night that you mourn your parents and think on the happy times you had with them. I tried it and it helps. Just keep doing that and you'll be fine. But Lena is also right Eric, you have to be the leader. Giving up isn't an option. We came this far so there's no going back."

Eric sighed. "Alright, but I'm just warning you guys that I'm not a great leader. I do a lot of mistakes."

Marc smiled. "Hey that's what we're here for aren't we? To correct your mistakes. But don't worry buddy, you'll be great. Now lead away leader!"

Eric shook his head, as the group continued with a quiet Lena. She'll probably won't be talking for a long time. They really are trying to help each other and hopefully they helped Lena. He wanted to follow them but he noticed something move out of his eyesight. He turned around to see what it was but it was already gone.

He just frowned and followed the others each having one of their torches again. This time they were more careful, they didn't want to be attacked again. Well Lena didn't want to be.

**Okay that was another chapter finally done. I've got the next few planned out so it won't take forever this time to update. Depending on how I'm feeling and how many reviews I get (hint, hint) I may be able to post the next chapter up by Tuesday or Wednesday and by latest Thursday. Things are heating up and slowly the kids are finding their roles, mostly Eric in this one and Lena getting over her parents death. **

**Hope you guys like it and please write a review. They encourage me to write faster and that follows up with a faster post. So the speed of my posts is up to you. **


	5. Chapter 5

Failure, the only thing he knew at the moment, the only feeling he felt. He was not a leader, not anymore. He lost, he failed and he didn't even deserve to live. He didn't even know what he was still doing here. He didn't have anything left here. Nothing at all. He lost everything. He lost his wife, he lost his son, and he even lost his friends. All because he wasn't a good enough of a leader.

Sitting at a fire, trying to keep warm in the darkness of the abandoned subway, he sat there, his legs crossed and drowning in his own depression. Nothing would help him out. Nothing at all.

He noticed a thin man walking over to him with something in his hands. "Hey, you should eat while we still have something. We don't know when the next people decide to go hunt for food. Which would be… never." He said sighing.

"No, I'm fine. You should eat, you need it more." He told the man and he shook his head. "You know, you shouldn't dwell in the past. Move on, if you want avenge your family."

The man flinched at the word avenge but soon shook it off while turning back to the man. "It's fine, really. You people need to survive and feed your… families."

The man standing with food in his hands sighed and sat down next to him. "You know I will force feed you if I have to. You haven't eaten in days! You have to be hungry."

"I don't deserve to eat." He simply told him.

The man with the food frowned. "It isn't your fault. You didn't know, it was a surprise. We don't judge you. You did what you could."

"I could have…" He couldn't finish his sentence as the man shoved the bread he had in his hands into his mouth. The man blinked and coughed as he chewed on the bread. When he swallowed it he looked at the man. "Thanks Robert." He mumbled.

He smiled. "No problem." Robert patted his back and stood up to walk away but before he left he turned around. "Try to cheer up. This isn't your fault." With that Robert left him.

The man hung his head as he sighed. "But I still think it is."

**Avengers Assemble! Avengers Assemble! Avengers Assemble!**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"For god's sake Marc! We are not there yet!" Alisa snapped at him as she turned around. It has been at least an hour since the attack and they were still wandering through the tunnels of the subway. They hadn't found anyone yet and were slowly wondering if anyone else was down here.

But having an annoying Stark in your group doesn't make the situation any better. Marc has been asking if they were there yet for the last ten minutes and it was starting to get one everyone's nerves.

"I was just asking." Marc said a little confused as to why Alisa would snap at him.

Eric sighed. "You've been asking that for the last ten minutes. No offense, but you're driving us crazy."

"Jeez sorry. I can't help it." Marc told him.

Lena snorted. "Yea he can't help it. It's in his blood."

Marc smiled. "See Lena even… wait! In my blood? Are you saying my family is annoying?"

The red haired girl shrugged. "Your father was annoying so it's in your blood."

"Yea, like it's in Lena's blood to kill anyone who is annoying her." Zack commented only to get a glare from said girl. "I do not kill people that annoy me!"

"You did try to kill Eric while he was playing video games and yelling at the TV screen." Alisa told her and Lena glared at her. "On which side are you on?"

Eric sighed as he took a few steps ahead. "Come on guys, let's stop arguing and keep going. We need to find someone. If Lena already told me to take the lead than please let me try!" He told them and turned around.

He was a little confused as to see them all a little shocked. Eric tilted his head as he rested his hands on his hip. "What? Don't I get a feedback? Am I a good leader or not?"

"Uh Eric." Zack started, but Eric shook his head. "You guys don't get it do you? After miss little archer here slapped me and almost had a mental break down I thought about things and she's right about one thing. We need a leader."

"Eric." Alisa tried this time but also had a little desperation in her voice.

"If we want revenge and want to avenge our parents we need to fight together. We need to stick together. We need to take up each other's problems and we need to help each other. We…

"Eric!" Lena yelled at him. He stopped and turned his gaze on her. "What Lena?"

She pointed behind him and suddenly Eric heard loud breathing. He blinked and sighed. "There's one of those creatures behind me isn't there?"

They all nodded their heads and Eric turned around and ducked only to miss an axe that was aimed for his head. He jumped back and was shocked to see the creature. It was bigger than the last one and it had more armor on. He was also carrying a huge axe. "That's not a scout!" He yelled.

Alisa shook her head as she sheathed her sword. "No, that's probably a warrior. Sent to kill us if I may add."

"I wonder who wants us dead." Marc asked amused.

"Just shut up and do something useful." Lena told him as she got an arrow ready on her bow and shot at the creature. It hit its shoulder letting the creature screech out in pain. But he just pulled the arrow out of its shoulder and snapped it in half.

Eric charged at the creature with a roar and slammed his shield in its chest. The creature stumbled back a little but it regained its balance quickly and slammed Eric away. The creature was hit by another arrow, this one hit him in the leg, but he simply pulled it out and threw it away. Turning around it glared at Lena and she slightly flinched.

The creature charged at her and Lena quickly dodged him, but it wasn't fast enough. The creature was still able to grab her and throw her to the ground. Lena grunted. A shield hit the creature in its head and in that moment, while it was still dazed, Lena got up quickly and grabbed her bow and hit the creature with it straight across the face.

It stumbled back and stood there frozen. Everyone stopped and Lena clutched her bow tighter. The creature shook its head and then roared at Lena. The red haired girl wanted to grab another arrow but somehow the creature was faster and grabbed her by the throat. Lena choked and tried to get away from him.

The creature sneered as its head got closer to Lena's. She turned her head away to get as far away from it as possible. The head was alien like. Its eyes were a pitch black and the head was strangely formed. As it opened its mouth, the jaws opened in four ways. It was disgusting as was its breath. It sneered as it screeched but somehow it was trying to talk.

"Elena Romanoff." It screeched and Lena's eyes went wide. How the hell did that thing knew her name? It seemed that the creature grinned and it raised its axe probably wanting to finish her off, but a sword was penetrated through its stomach. The creature screeched in pain and let Lena go.

She saw Alisa standing behind the creature with her sword and she looked pissed. "Die you damn creature!" She yelled and the sword was covered with lightning that went all over the creatures' body. It screeched as the lightning ran all over its body until it stopped and fell to the ground with a thud.

Alisa pulled out her sword that was now covered in black liquid and ran to Lena. "Are you okay."

"T-That t-thing knew my name!" She stated while pointing to the now dead creature.

"Well that can't be good." Eric remarked as he walked over to them. Alisa helped Lena back to her feet and she just shook her head not believing what happened.

Marc sighed. "Well looks like Loki knows who you are."

"But how?" Lena asked. "And if he knows who I am doesn't that mean he knows who you guys are as well?"

Zack shrugged. "Don't know, sorry about not helping, I didn't want to Hulk out and cause trouble."

"It's fine." Lena told him. "Jeez first that scout now this thing. They know where we are."

Eric nodded. "Yea, we need to keep moving. If we stay in one spot they'll find us in not time. Come on."

Everyone sighed and followed Eric on. Alisa put her sword back in her sheath and followed the others as well, but she took one last glance at the creature she had just slain. Something was wrong. Deep in the gut of her stomach something was telling her that something was wrong. Why would they attack now?

**Avengers Assemble! Avengers Assemble! Avengers Assemble!**

Robert watched the blonde man as he was sitting by the fire all alone. He sighed shaking his head. He was like that ever since he came. Not moving an inch.

"Everything alright Robert?" A man asked while walking up to him. He sighed. "I'm worried about him. He's been sitting there ever since he got here. He blames everything on him."

"What? Why? It's not his fault."

"But he thinks it is." Robert told him. "I don't know what to do Gavin."

"Well maybe talk to him. Tell him it's not his fault." Gavin suggested but Robert shook his head. "Already tried that but he's still sitting there."

Gavin started to think on another way to cheer up Steve but a young boy probably fifteen came running at them. "Robert! Gavin!"

They both turned to the boy. "What's wrong Kevin?"

Kevin was panting. It seemed he was running. "W-We were attacked by a… by a warrior Krich!"

"What?" Robert and Gavin asked shocked. "What happened where are the others?" Gavin asked.

Kevin shook his head. "It killed them all! I was able to hide and it left. But when I came back here I saw it dead!"

"Dead? Did something hit it or…" Kevin shook his head again interrupting Robert. "No I looked it over and saw it was stabbed. Someone killed it, also I found some arrows lying around."

"Arrows?" Gavin asked. Kevin nodded yet again. "Yes, also I found some tracks that were leading to this place. I took a short cut but I didn't see anybody."

Robert nodded at the boy. "Don't worry Kevin. We'll send some out to see where they are and take them in."

"But what if they are on our side?" Kevin asked.

Gavin shook his head. "We can't take the chance that they are working undercover for Loki. We need to take them in."

Kevin sighed. "Okay."

**Sorry for the slight delay, something came up, but here's another chapter. This time it starts with a strange man. Does anybody have any idea? Hm? Anyone? Any idea? Well if you know who it is say it in the review and the first one to guess it right will get a virtual cookie! **

**Hope you guys liked it and please review, they make me happy and encourage me to keep writing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yea I thought it was kind of obvious but you guys are right. So everyone get's a virtual cookie! So I hope you guys like the story and keep reading it. So here's another chapter and I hope you like it.**

"Okay, I think we should arrive at the next station in at least a half hour." Eric said as he was looking at a subway map that he had found lying on the ground. How convenient he had thought but he would take anything in their predicament.

"Well finally. Maybe we can rest for a little bit, since we did got attacked two times." Marc said.

"Hey I got the worst of both times!" Lena snapped at him angrily. "And anyway, you didn't do anything at both times!"

Marc slightly frowned. "What should I do? It's not like I have my suit here."

"You could still fight." Lena told him.

Alisa stepped between them before anything could happen between them. "Guys stop it. We shouldn't fight at the moment and Marc is helping us by locating the place and watching." She told her.

The two turned around crossing their arms trying not to look at each other. Alisa could hear a cough from the back. "Idiots."

Lena snapped her head to Zack who slightly flinched. "What did you call me?"

"I-I said Inuit's!" Zack told her and Lena steamed. "You called me an idiot!" She yelled at him.

Marc shook his head. "I guess the anger issues do run through the family."

"What!" Lena asked him her eye twitching.

Everyone took a step away from her, because when Lena gets angry you should run. Especially when she is armed. "Lena calm down." Alisa told her while raising her hands showing she meant no harm.

"Calm down!?" She asked a little snappy but then took a deep calm breath. "It won't help anyone if I snap." She mumbled to herself but saw something out of her eyesight. Just as she noticed it a man jumped from the wall straight towards her. She quickly dodged him and kicked him in the face sending him back.

The others turned around and saw others charging at them. Alisa ducked a swing from a man who had a huge stick. Smirking she took her sword and swung it against the stick cutting it in half and making the man look pale.

Eric blocked an attack with his shield and smashed it against the man's head knocking him back. He then kicked him in the chest sending him to the ground as well.

Marc dodged a punch from one of the guys and then ducked another swing before sending his own punch hitting him square in the face. Next Marc jumped up and kicked him in the chest as well.

Zack tried to keep calm as he fought the girl in front of him. They were relentless and really wanted to take them down. Zack dodged a fist and he swung at her legs knocking her down. He looked at the others and saw that they finished their opponent as well.

But then the one who Lena was fighting sat up and yelled. "Switch!"

They were all confused and so the others used this to their advantage. They all took on new opponents. The guy Lena was fighting charged at Marc who was confused and knocked him to the ground.

The girl jumped on Lena but her reflexes made her dodge her attack in time, but she didn't see her throwing a rope with a stone at the end at her and it caught her feet making her fall to the ground with a thud. She wanted to grab her bow but the girl kicked it away. Lena sneered.

Alisa couldn't fight an unarmed man. She just couldn't and so the guy punched her in the face and swiped at her legs making her fall. He wanted to grab the sword but somehow he couldn't pick it up.

Eric was slammed against a wall and his shield was skidded across the tunnel. He slightly cursed as the guy behind him twisted his arm.

Zack was surprised by the guy bouncing on him and slamming him to the ground. The others saw this and slightly panicked.

"Hey hey hey! Take it easy! He's going to get mad if you piss him off!" Marc yelled at the guys that grabbed them.

They ignored him and after the girl tied up Lena's arms behind her back as they did with Alisa, a boy started to drag her across the ground. "Hey you idiot! Let me go!"

"No."

Lena growled. "Listen here buddy, I'm in a bad mood at the moment and dragging me across the ground is NOT helping! When I get out of here you are so going to pay for this!" She yelled but the guy turned around and glared at her.

"Shut up or we'll have to subdue you." He growled.

"I'd like to see you try." She growled at him.

Eric glanced at Lena. "Lena, stay calm. You getting knocked out or anyone getting knocked out will not help us."

Lena growled but said nothing as the guy kept dragging her across the ground. The others were tied up like Lena and Alisa and all were taken to someplace. The only two that were dragged were Lena and Alisa, since they seemed the most dangerous to them.

When Zack was next to Marc he looked at him. "Zack just keep calm. Everything is going to be fine."

Zack nodded his head. "Yea, just take deep breaths. I know."

Marc nodded and then glanced at Alisa and Lena. Alisa seemed a little bit calm but didn't like to be dragged, but Lena looked like she was about to kill someone. He then noticed the girl carrying their weapons except for Alisa's sword which no one could pick up.

They were moved/dragged for another fifteen minutes until they could hear people and see fire. _Survivors. _Eric immediately thought as he looked up ahead, but they couldn't look more since they were thrown in front of two guys.

Looking up they looked at the two men. They looked a little mad. "Who are you, what are you doing here and who are you working for?" The left man asked immediately.

"Rude much?" Alisa asked.

"Maybe we should ask you two the same thing." Lena snorted at him.

He raised an eyebrow as he glanced at her. "Wow you seriously need some anger management."

"No I do not!" She snapped at him.

"He's got a point there little red." Marc said snickering, but got a glare from her. "If I wasn't tied up here I would seriously kick your damn ass."

"Guys, stop complaining." Eric told the two. He looked up at the two men. "Okay, we don't want to cause any trouble here, but can we please get untied?"

"Not before you answer our questions." The other man told him. Eric's face fell and Lena chuckled. "Amazing negotiation skills you got there."

He glared at her. "I don't see you doing anything."

Lena sighed as she glanced at him. "I am sorry, but unlike you I am all tied up. Literally."

They saw the girl with their weapons go up to the men. "They had these plus the blonde had a sword but we couldn't pick it up. The other girl had the bow and arrow while the brown haired boy had the shield."

The man nodded. "Put them away and depending on how it goes, burn the bow."

Lena's eyes went wide. "No don't! It's my father's! You have no idea how much that means to me!"

"It's replaceable." He stated simply and the girl walked away.

The girl walked over to the fire where the man sat and threw the weapons near the fire. He looked at her confused. "Where did you get those?"

"From some teenagers we found in the subway tunnels. They may be working for Loki. Robert and Gavin are questioning them right now." The girl told him and left again.

The man sighed and looked at the weapons that were on the ground near the fire. He noticed that there was a shield and a bow with a quiver. Somehow these looked familiar. But from where? But then he heard a voice.

"You have no idea what is going on! Give back my bow! For your god damn information it's not replaceable! And we are no god damn spies for Loki! He killed our parents for god's sake!"

He frowned. That voice sounded familiar. The bow and shield looked familiar. That's when it clicked in his head. This bow was Clint's bow and the Shield belonged to…

"No that's not possible." He muttered.

"Listen to her! We do not want any trouble…"

"Be quiet. Steve! Come here!" Robert yelled while calling him over. He sighed and shook his head. What was going on? Did someone steel Clint's bow?

He got up, which he done for the first time since for a long time, and headed to Robert and Gavin. "What is wrong guys? I said I was…" He stopped as he saw who was in front of them.

He couldn't believe his eyes. He was dreaming. Yea that was it. This was all a dream wanting to play a sick game with his head. But one part of his heart was saying that it was true.

"Eric?" He was able to say out.

The teens looked surprised as well. Especially Eric. "D-Dad?" He sputtered out.

Robert and Gavin were shocked as they heard the words, especially the word dad. Was Steve the father of this boy? Well there was a resemblance. But was it true?

Robert looked at Steve. "Do you know these kids?"

Steve was still shocked. He couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true. But it had to be. They were all there. Alisa, Lena, Marc, Zack and Eric. They were all there. Alive.

"Steve?" Gavin asked worried.

Steve had his gaze on Eric the whole time to see if it was really him. But when he saw in his eyes he knew that it was him. "Eric." He said and a smile grew on his face.

Eric smiled as well and got out of the man's grasp and ran up to him. Steve hugged him so tight as if he didn't want to let go ever again. Eric was crying as he was hugged by his father. He couldn't believe he was alive. His father was still alive. "I can't believe you're still alive." He said.

"I thought you were dead son. I thought everyone was dead." Steve told him as he put his chin on his head.

Suddenly they heard coughing. Turning around they saw Lena. "I don't want to ruin the moment here, but could you please untie us?"

"Oh right." Steve turned to Robert and Gavin. "They are friends. They are no threat."

The two looked at each other worried but then nodded. "Okay."

Steve untied Eric's hand and then walked over to Lena untying her hands and feet. "Why are you so tied up?"

Lena gave a glare at the others. "Someone thought we were a threat. So they tied us up and dragged us here."

"But why only you and Alisa?" He asked as he helped Lena up to her feet after loosening the ropes.

Alisa rubbed her wrists as she was let loose by Eric. "They thought we were the worst threat since we had weapons and Lena was kind of mad at the moment and somewhat pissed off."

Lena rolled her eyes but helped the others get untied. After they were all untied Eric ran to his father again. "You're alive. But how?"

Steve sighed. "I'd like to know that as well. I thought you were dead."

Eric sighed. "Mom dragged me out after…" Lena glanced at him knowing what he meant.

"After what?" Steve asked confused. "Where you still listening to us?" Eric went quiet and Steve sighed knowing the answer. "When did you leave?"

"After Loki gave you the gun." Eric went silent again and Steve rubbed his face. "What happened after that?"

"Mom dragged me out of the house and we drove away in the car but then something blew up the car and mom told me to run. I then found Marc and Lena at the tower." Eric explained what happened.

Steve glanced at Marc and Lena and saw how both of them turn their heads. They probably didn't want to talk about it. He understood them. He failed at protecting their parents, his friends and now because of him they are all dead.

Steve sighed and turned around and sat back down near the fire. The others followed them and Lena saw her bow on the ground and immediately grabbed it and hugged it. "How did you survive?" Marc asked.

Steve sighed. "I was surprised I was alive."

**Steve is alive! I always wanted to do that. Alright. Another chapter done. Next chapter we will see what happened to Steve and how he ended up with the survivors and we wills see how the others react. Will Steve help them in their quest on defeating Loki and his rule over New York? Will others from the survivor group help the kids out as well? **

**These questions will be answered in the next chapter. Please just give a minute of your time and review. They make me happy and encourage me to write faster and update faster. Just a hint there. It's absolutely not obvious. See you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, here's another chapter. Hope you guys are still reading. This time we find out what happened to Steve and how he got together with the others, how Eric's reaction will be and if the people will help the team to defeat Loki. Will they get help? Or will they have to face Loki alone?**_  
_

_After Loki had shot him in the shoulder and kicked him in the head Steve woke up in the crumbles of his old home. He stood up and looked around to see if he could find anyone, but that failed. He couldn't find anyone. _

_He stumbled out of the destroyed house as he gripped his shoulder. Steve hung his head not believing what was really happening. Loki had successfully killed all of his friends and family. There was no hope. He failed them all._

"_What a damn leader I am." He murmured to himself as he looked around. He bet that Loki already took over the town, since he couldn't find anyone and that houses were destroyed. _

_Sighing he walked through the streets aimlessly trying to find anything or find deaths door. He didn't care if someone killed him now. He'd actually be glad. He had nothing anymore _

_Before he knew it he heard a screech. Steve turned around and saw a black demon creature standing on a car glaring at him. Steve didn't move, he didn't run, he just stayed there looking at the demon. Hell does exist, Steve thought as he saw the demon._

_He just hoped he would get up to heaven instead of hell. He just hoped. The creature screeched at him and lunged towards him, knocking him to the ground. Steve didn't fight back, no he just waited for the creature to kill him. His salvation from all the guilt he was feeling. _

_But before the demon swiped at him, killing him, something collided with it and sent him away. He didn't move, he just kept lying on the street. He could hear voices and yells at the creature before it screeched and probably died._

_And that's when two men came into his vision. "Hey you okay?" The one asked at him. He didn't answer, he just stayed silent._

_But the other guy looked at him strange. "Wait… you look familiar." He said while thinking on whom he could be and then it hit him. "You're Captain America!" He stated and the other man looked at him confused._

_He looked at Steve again and then saw it as well. "You're right. Hey Captain, are you injured?" _

_Steve sighed and decided to stand up but pain filled his side as he stood on his two feet. He looked to his right side and saw it was all scratched open. The demon did hit him. Standing up was a mistake. His vision started to get blurry and he felt weak. Before he knew it his world went black but he could hear the two men calling his name._

_The next time he woke up he was greeted by a slightly dark room. No, not a room. He sat up but pain shot through his side. He looked down and saw his side all bandaged up. His hand went to it but a voice stopped him. "I wouldn't do that Captain." _

_Steve looked up and saw one of the guys sitting by him. He also noticed a small fire. "Where am I?" _

_The man smiled. "We're in an abandoned subway. This is where most of the survivors hide. We try and survive together and hide from Loki's army. By the way, I'm Robert and the other man was Gavin." _

_Steve blinked. But then lied back down. "Why did you save me?" He then asked. _

_Robert looked at him confused. "What?" _

"_I asked why did you save me? I wanted to die." He stated simply._

_Robert's eyes went wide. "What? You wanted to die? What's wrong Captain? You are a legend! You're a hero! You're…" _

"_A failure." Steve said simply. Robert stayed silent but then asked. "Why do you think you're a failure?" _

_Steve sighed and sat up. He looked at the man. "Sir, uh Robert, you don't get it. I am a failure. Haven't you wondered why no one has come and help?" _

_Robert slightly nodded his head. "Well yea, but I thought they were having their own problems. Finding a way to beat Loki." _

_The Captain shook his head. "Well they're not." _

"_Then what are they doing? Going out on dates or what?" Robert asked slightly annoyed. _

_Steve hesitated at first but then told him. "They're…. dead." Now Robert went silent. But then he got another idea. "What about the kids? We heard that they were being trained by you guys to be the next Avengers." _

"_They're dead as well." He said in a whisper but Robert still heard him. He finally understood what he was feeling. "Hey Steve, can I call you Steve?" He asked and Steve nodded. _

_Robert slightly smiled. "Whatever happened Steve, it wasn't your fault. How could you have known that Loki broke out and went for the others?" _

"_I still should have been there. Loki killed them all, I couldn't help and now even the kids are… gone. This is all my fault. I was a terrible leader." Steve said. _

_Robert sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Steve, it's not your fault. I can understand what you feel. I lost my family as well but that's not a reason to be sulking. Well yea it is but you are an Avenger. You avenge your family and friends." _

_Steve looked away with dread. "It's not that simple." _

Eric looked at his father a little surprised. He couldn't believe it. "Dad, it really wasn't your fault."

Steve sighed shaking his head. "It was, if I just, for example, stayed at the tower I could have helped Clint and Natasha fight against Loki. I could have maybe get to Stark or…" He stopped sighing and looking into the fire.

Alisa turned to Steve. "Steve, you couldn't have known and actually we wanted to ask you something."

"We do?" Marc asked and Lena elbowed him in the ribs. "Yes, it's actually for everyone here." She said looking at everyone else. People were listening to her and she looked at Eric to tell them.

He nodded and stepped forward. "We're actually planning on fighting against Loki's rule. We've planned to fight these creatures and we seek help. We ask anyone who is here to help us to fight against Loki. We could use the help and we would be really grateful for anyone who steps up and joins us."

Eric looked around after he was done and there was a huge silence in the abandoned subway. Everyone looked around and Zack asked again. "Anyone want to help us fight against Loki?"

Still no one said anything or even move. Marc sighed shaking his head. "It's a suicide mission." Steve told them.

They all looked at him confused and Alisa raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Steve looked at her. "No one is stepping up because it's a suicide mission. You may have all survived whatever Loki done to you but if he finds out you still exist he will do anything to get you killed."

Lena slightly flinched remembering that alien creature saying her name. Loki definitely knew she was alive and running around. She gripped something at her neck and Alisa saw this. She noted to ask her about that later.

"So what?" Marc asked. "You are going to sit here and sulk around and do nothing?"

"Marc." Eric warned but he shook his head. "I know he's your father Eric but he needs to listen to this. Steve, you are Captain America, you're an Avenger and Avengers avenge. I know that sounded stupid but it's the truth. We are going to avenge our parent's deaths and no one will stop us not even Loki."

Steve stayed quiet and Eric looked a little confused. "Dad? Will you please join us?"

The blonde sighed but shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it's a suicide mission. I'm sorry Eric."

The boy's face fell and he fell silent. Alisa turned to Steve a little angry. "You can't just say that! There's still hope! We still have hope! We are the last hope this town and world has!"

Marc looked at Lena and smirked. "And I thought you were the one with anger issues."

"Oh shut it Stark." She hissed at him but turned to Steve. "But Alisa is right. If there's still hope we should use it. And sorry Steve, but we're going whether you like it or not, with or without you."

"That's fine. I'm not stopping you. I'm just telling you it's a suicide mission." He told her simply. "And that there's no chance Loki can be defeated. He's unstoppable. We failed."

They all looked at each other worried but Eric turned away and headed down the tunnel. They looked all worried and Marc wanted to head for him but Alisa put an arm on his shoulder. "Let me talk to him."

Marc sighed but nodded. He let the Princess of Asgard talk to the son of Captain America who was in the dumps at the moment. They thought that Steve was the last one to lose hope. Well guess they were wrong. But if he lost hope doesn't that mean there is no hope?

They watched Alisa walk after Eric. Lena shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe this." She sighed. Marc put a hand on her shoulder and slightly smiled at her. "Hey, at least he's alive."

She sighed but nodded. Zack walked up to them a little skeptic. "Hey, I know this is a delicate situation but we still have a problem. First of all, yea Steve is alive, but he's in the dumps and probably not going to help us. Eric is probably glad his father is alive, but devastated that he's acting like this. We need him to be on his best so we can do anything at all!"

Marc nodded. "Yea I know, Alisa is going to talk to him while retrieving her sword I'm guessing. I just hope she can talk some sense into him. We just need to figure out how to talk some sense into him." He said while motioning towards Steve who was ignoring them and looking into the fire."

Marc turned his head towards Lena and she looked at him confused. "What are you looking at me for? I can't talk sense into people. You know that!"

"I know, I know, I was just thinking…" Marc muttered. Zack snorted. "Wow, Marc thinking. Take a picture people, this is a rare sight to see!"

Lena chuckled as she turned to Zack. "You're sometimes quiet but I love your jokes."

Zack smirked at her while bowing slightly. "It's my pleasure."

Marc rolled his eyes as he turned towards the direction Eric and Alisa went. He just hopes she would get to him.

**Avengers Assemble! Avengers Assemble! Avengers Assemble!**

"Eric! Eric!" Alisa kept calling out. She was trying to find Eric after he decided to ditch them. Yea she understood him, but that doesn't mean he should just run!

"Damn that bastard. Running off like that." She mumbled. "When I get my hands on him he is going to get punched in the face for running off. God damn it, I still need to find my sword!"

To say the least she was slightly angry. Angry at Steve the most. How dare he say that there's no god damn hope! Eric just found out that he's alive and then he goes and destroys every single hope the guy has in his body.

She shook her head as she continued down the subway tunnel. She was worried for Eric. She may not show it at the moment but she was worried. Eric left in a hurry, probably wanting to get away from his father and think. But this place was filled with these creatures by now. They already killed two of those alien things and there could be more running around. This place wasn't the safest really.

Sighing Alisa kept on walking down the tunnel. She kept an ear out for any danger just in case. She wanted to find Eric and get back to the others. They will need all the help they could get but seeing that no one wanted to help them kind of sunk their hopes a little bit. But they will still go on even without the help of the others. Even without the help of Steve.

Well she at least hoped.

Alisa kept on walking until she heard a strange sound. She immediately stopped and looked around. She knew that sound and it was not good. She turned around and came face to face with an alien creature snarling at her.

Immediately she went for her sword but then realized it was gone. She slightly paled as she glanced up at the alien creature who was snarling at her.

She was in deep trouble.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. Thought it was a little change and I wanted to keep you hanging there. ;) **

**So Eric ran off, Alisa is in trouble and no one wants to help the kids. Not even Steve! **

**What will happen next? Read and Review and you'll get the next chapter faster. Just take some time out of your busy day and leave a review. It's just the button at the bottom. I know you want to push it. Come on. It's right there :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry for the slight delay, something came up and bla bla bla. I won't bore you with my silly excuses so I'm going to stop and start with the chapter right away! So here you go! Enjoy!**

Eric sighed as he walked down the tunnels aimlessly. He couldn't believe it. His father was alive. He survived Loki's attack and is alive. But he's lost hope. If his father lost hope, is there hope? Steve was always the leader of the group, always was calm, always said that there was a way.

But this is the first time he said there was no possible way anymore, that Loki won. Why would he say that? Eric shook his head while kicking a stone away. He has no idea what he should think of anymore. Should he give up as well? His father simply gave up. If he says there's no way to beat that bastard, should they even try?

A lot of questions were running through his head and he just wanted a simple answer, but he couldn't find one. Why was it so hard? They've been trying to get back at Loki for five months thinking their parents were dead.

Now that his father was alive he thought they could even have a higher chance on beating him. He kicked another stone but it hit something this time. Looking up he saw a sword sticking out of the ground.

Alisa's sword.

It was still there. She should get it back soon.

He sighed again. Should they even try?

_Don't you dare give up! _

Blinking he thought he heard Lena's voice in his head. Damn she's annoying him so much that she's in his head. But wait, she, well the voice, was right. They couldn't give up! They didn't survive five months for nothing! They didn't scavenge all this stuff for nothing. They didn't help each other for nothing.

They didn't get passed their parent's death for nothing. They wanted to get revenge on Loki, to avenge their parents.

He shook his head. They were still going, even if it means his father doesn't believe. At least they will try and they will do it with or without help.

Eric turned around and wanted to head back to the others but a loud pitched scream stopped him in his tracks. That… that was…

"Alisa!" Eric yelled as he ran into the direction the scream came from.

**Avengers Assemble! ****Avengers Assemble! ****Avengers Assemble! **

Alisa hit the wall hard feeling pain run through her back up to her head. She screamed, but quickly moved to the side missing a sword by an inch. Quickly she got back up to her feet and looked at the alien creature.

It sneered at her and raised its sword again. She frowned and wiped some blood away from her mouth and nose. She wished she had her sword with her but it was somewhere else.

The alien ran towards her with its sword ready. Alisa stood still and waited for it to strike. As she saw it swung sideways she ducked the sword and done a upper cut to the creature's head sending it back.

But the creature got back up and charged at Alisa again. It came back so quick that Alisa was shocked and the alien creature slashed at her. She tried to dodge but the sword still hit her arm slightly.

She cursed as she stumbled back. _I can't fight it without my sword! _She screamed in her head. She was done for.

Damn it and just because she wanted to help Eric. She was going to kill him by haunting him from the grave. That was for sure.

The creature screeched at her again and charged with its sword ready to take her down. Alisa closed her eyes and thought about her friends. Damn it, she really wanted to tease Lena more as well as Marc. Why did she have to die right now?

But before the creature got near her something hit him and sent him to the side. She looked up and saw it was Eric. Sighing she hung her head and shook it.

Eric smashed both of his fists into the skull of the creature smashing it to the ground killing it. He stood back up and looked at Alisa. He hurried to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Hey Alisa, are you alright? Did that thing hurt you? What am I saying? You're bleeding from your nose and you're injured at your arm! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left. This is all my fault. I should…"

"Eric, stop it." Alisa told him seriously. "I'm fine, I'm half god, I can handle it."

Eric sighed while shaking his head. "You worried me when you screamed. I thought you were…"

"I'm fine Eric." She told him as she looked him in the eyes. "It's just a scratch. The question is are you fine? We were worried about you."

Eric looked at her confused. "What me? I'm fine, why were you guys worried?"

Alisa sighed as she stood up straight. "You ran off. We thought you were slightly depressed due to Steve."

Eric sighed while looking away. "Yea, I was depressed that's why I needed some time to think. But I've come to realize that that shouldn't matter. We survived five months. We survived the attacks, we survived our demons. We can survive this as well. And we're going to do it with or without Steve's help."

Alisa smiled. "Well I'm glad you've sorted things out. We were worried."

Eric smirked at her. "We?"

"Yes we, so let's get back." Alisa stated and Eric nodded. "Yea. Want me to help you…"

"No I'm fine." She stated again. She looked at Eric with a serious expression that told him to let it go.

Eric nodded simply. "But maybe you want your sword back. It's back there." He said pointing to the other side of the tunnel.

"Yea that would be good." She said smiling. With that the two headed for Alisa's sword.

**Avengers Assemble! ****Avengers Assemble! ****Avengers Assemble!**

Lena, Zack and Marc were still at the camp talking to a kid that came running back to the tunnel yelling something. "Just calm down." Marc told the teenage kid that was just a few years younger than they were.

Zack nodded. "Just take a deep breath and tell us what you saw."

The boy nodded and took a deep breath. "I was doing surveillance with some others but I saw a warrior Krich enter the subway."

"A what?" Lena asked confused. "What's a Warrior Krich?"

The boy looked at her confused. "Are you blind? They're everywhere! They're overrunning the city!"

Then it hit her. "Oh those alien things. They're called Krich?" The boy nodded and Marc slightly frowned. "How do you know that?"

"We heard them talking and they said Krich a lot, so we called them that." He explained it to them.

Zack nodded. "Sounds logical."

Marc frowned. "But wait, if one of those things came in here… Alisa and Eric are out there. We need to get them. They both are weaponless."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore." A voice said from behind. They looked behind them and saw Eric and Alisa walking back to them. Lena noticed a cut across Alisa's arm and that she had dried blood under her nose.

She sighed. "You two ran into that Krich, didn't you?"

"Krich?" Eric asked and Alisa sighed. "Those creatures are called Krich as well. It's Asgardian and in Midgardian tongue it means Death."

"So did you meet the Krich?" Zack asked.

Eric nodded. "Yep, it's dead, killed it with my own two fists." He said proudly. Alisa rolled her eyes. Lena walked over to her. "You alright?" She asked and she simply nodded. "Yea, don't worry about it, but I still want to talk to you later."

Lena, confused, looked at her and simply nodded not asking more questions.

Eric looked around trying to find one person. "Did you see dad?"

Marc sighed while motioning to the back. "Sitting at the fire."

Eric nodded at him and walked passed him. They all looked at him confused but Alisa smirked. "He's going to confront him. That's good." With that she turned around but not before grabbing Lena and pulling her with her.

The boys looked at the women as they left while shaking their heads. "Crazy, crazy I tell you." Marc said.

Zack shrugged and watched as Eric headed to his father.

Steve was sitting by the fire not caring about anything around him. Eric walked up to him and sat down opposite of him and looked him in the eyes. Steve glanced up and before he could say anything Eric interrupted him.

"I want to talk dad. Just listen." Steve nodded and looked at him with a serious expression. Eric sighed. "I just want to let you know something. I thought you were dead. I thought you died back there. I was devastated when I found out. I didn't know what to do, but after a while I've started to think. We started to think. We wanted to avenge our parents. Kill Loki for what he done to you and we were set on it. There was nothing that would stop us."

"It's impossible Eric." Steve told him but the boy shook his head. "It's not impossible dad. The word impossible doesn't exist in the Avengers vocabulary. You know who taught me that?" Eric asked him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Thor? Clint?"

"You." Eric stated simply.

Steve didn't say anything but looked away. Eric sighed seeing this. He stood up shaking his head. "We're going dad, with or without you. We don't care, but Loki has ruled long enough. We will not tolerate this any longer." With that he stood up. Eric looked to the side and saw his shield lying there. He grabbed it and without looking at Steve he left.

Steve just sat there and sighed. "He's going to kill himself." He mumbled.

Alisa pulled Lena to the side. The red haired girl looked at her confused. "Alisa? What the hell?" Her gaze then fell to the girls shoulder and sighed. "Come on, sit down. I'm going to take care of that cut."

Alisa simply nodded and the two of them sat down. Out of Lena's secret pockets she pulled out a piece of bandage and started to wrap Alisa's wound but not before cleaning it with some water. She carefully wrapped it around her arm.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" She asked the princess of Thunder.

Alisa nodded. "Uh yes, earlier when we found Steve and started to talk I saw you gripping something around your neck. I just wanted to ask what it was and since you wouldn't tell me in public I pulled you out to talk, just us."

Lena sighed as she lowered her hands as she was finished taking care of Alisa's wound. Alisa would expect her to just tell her it was nothing or bring something else up but what happened next surprised her.

The read head pulled out a necklace from under her shirt and took it off to show it to Alisa. It was a necklace with two attachments, the Black Widow sign and Hawkeye's sign. Alisa looked at her confused.

"This was a present from my mom and dad when they came back from seven month long mission. It was the longest mission they had ever been on ever since I arrived. So they gave me this telling me no matter where they are they will still be there for me. Ever since that day I carried it everywhere knowing they'll still be at my side and thinking about me. Now it's just a reminder of them."

Alisa nodded. "I… understand."

"You do?" Lena asked and she nodded. "Yea, it's the same with my sword. It was a present from my father. Yea the dwarves made it but my dad decided on the design. He even helped them."

"Wow…" Lena said. Alisa nodded. "Yep."

"HEY! Alisa! Lena!" The two girls turned around and saw Zack motioning them to come over. They replied and stood up quickly heading over to him. "What's wrong Zack?" Alisa asked.

"We're leaving." He said simply. Lena raised an eyebrow. "Really? What about St…"

"We're leaving, he's staying." Eric said as he passed them and headed down the subway. The two girls looked at the two boys but they only shrugged. Without saying a word they followed their friend down the subway hoping to get out of here and maybe on the way figure out a plan on taking down Loki.

**Finally Eric talked to Steve! The kids left Steve behind. Hm... was that a wise choice? Who knows. **

**Oh by the way. I think I didn't say anything about this, but I have decided to not do any pairings. They're all just close friends and technically they're all family, so they will do anything to keep the other alive and sane. **

**Maybe, if I'm in a good mood, I will change that later on in the story. But for now, no pairings! Sorry if this is disappointing to anyone but like I said, I might change it later on. **

**You know the drill! Please leave a review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I'll explain at the end, but for now enjoy the chapter!**

He couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't believe it at all. This was just wrong! This was not supposed to happen! Why would he do this? Doesn't he have a shred of humanity left? Why was his brother doing this?

Thor couldn't believe his brother was doing this. He frowned as he pulled against his chains. This was way too far, even if it was his brother. "Brother! You do not know what you are doing!" Thor screamed pulling against his chains yet again. He was in Loki's 'throne room' as he would say it.

Loki smirked at his brother. "Oh but I do Thor. I know exactly what I am doing." He said twirling a knife in his hands. He also had a sick smile on his face. Thor shook his head. "I love you brother with all my heart but you are insane!"

"Insane for what? Killing all your friends and families?" he said with another sick smile.

Thor snarled. "Yes! You killed Jane and Alisa for no reason! You killed all of my friends! You took over this town. Father would be…"

"He is not my father!" Loki yelled at him as he stopped twirling the knife in his hands and instead held on tight. "He is your father Thor! Not mine!"

Thor frowned. "I apologize for this brother but you are a god who has lost his mind! Just because he is not your father by blood does not mean he is not your father! He raised you, he raised us!"

"He lied to me." Loki sneered.

"To protect you Loki! But he loved you all the same! So did mother! And what do you do? You somehow got out of prison and attack while we feast and kill my family and friends! Just because you have some family issues does not mean you should go and take over a city and kill innocent people!"

Loki stopped and then smirked. "They weren't innocent. Not even one of those pathetic mortals was innocent. Not even your pathetic friends."

"They were!" Thor shouted.

Loki laughed. "Oh really? I do not see it _brother_." Loki hissed the word brother. "Your leader, the all so captain he had a lot of blood on his hands as he was still in his past. He was imprisoned in ice for 70 years.

After him there is your idiotic genius. He built weapons for the enemy, killed innocents with them. Do you think he is innocent?" Loki looked at Thor with a raised eyebrow but then continued.

"The doctor and that monster of his, he has caused so much destruction. He's a freak, a monster and he only terrorizes people. He doesn't save them! He endangers everyone!"

Thor frowned but didn't say anything. "Oh and your two little assassins? Are they innocent? I don't think so. Your archer he was a thief and a stealer. He killed people even before he joined that pathetic organization of SHIELD. And your dear little friend? She started killing innocent people with five. Tell me brother, does an innocent person kill with five?" He asked while going to his brother.

Their faces soon were only inches apart. "Her ledger is so gushing red that nothing in this pathetic world can change that. She is a cold hearted killer."

"She changed ways brother." Thor snapped. "As did the others. Yes they may have done terrible things in the past but they help innocent people now! Is it not that what counts?" He asked Loki.

He smirked as he stood up straight again. "If you think so. Tell me, did the other Avengers have kids as well? I know you had. I always heard how great your daughter Alisa was while I was in prison. To tell the truth, it sickened me." He spat.

Thor snarled. "Alisa was a great daughter and because of you she is dead! But going to your question it is yet still the same as of five months ago brother, none of the others had children. Jane and I were the only ones."

Loki smirked. "Oh, I see, so none of the other Avengers had children? Then tell me why there is a child running around that has the same fiery red hair and blue eyes as the two famous assassins?"

"It is probably just a coincidence." Thor told him. He did not want Loki to know that his friends had children or else he would have been after them, if they weren't dead themselves, but hearing that Lena was running around raised his hopes up slightly.

"There are a lot of people in this world Loki. One may be as the other." Thor added. Loki laughed. "Stop lying Thor. You do know well that they had a daughter. Why else would Elena Romanoff be running around this town? My scouts saw her while running into a subway. She may be the daughter of two highly trained assassins, but she is not a smart girl. I already sent soldiers to head into the subway to defeat her."

"How long have you known Loki?" Thor asked. It was no use of lying now, but he was glad he only knew of Elena. The others were still not known to him. That is good.

Loki shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe a few days now. A scout saw her and reported it to me. I sent him down the subway, but alas he did not come back."

"Leave her alone. She is just a child who has lost her parents!" Thor shouted at him. Loki chuckled. "Of course, lost both of her parents in fact."

He turned around and headed for his throne again. He sat down and put one leg above the other. "Tell me Thor, why do you still have hope?"

**Avengers Assemble! Avengers Assemble! Avengers Assemble!**

"Eric, are you fine?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"God damn it Marc! Yes I'm fine!" He shouted at him as he turned around. The group of teens have been walking through the tunnels for half an hour and Marc was worried about his friend. He left so quickly not even caring to explain to them why they were leaving Steve.

"Eric, you left your father back there without telling us why." He told him while looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Eric sighed while shaking his head. "It's simple Stark. I offered him to come with us, he refused calling it a suicide mission and that's it. I've set my mind. We wanted to avenge our parents and we're still going to do it. With or without my father's help. We don't need him."

Alisa sighed shaking her head. "Just leave him Marc."

He sighed. "Fine, I was just worried about him." Alisa nodded. "I know, but just leave him alone at the moment."

Marc gave up and nodded. "Okay."

At the back Lena and Zack were walking not saying a word. Zack was thinking on how he could help and Lena was thinking on what she should do. She grabbed the necklace that was around her neck and held it tight.

Alisa turned around and walked with Zack and Lena. "So…" She started. She hated awkward silences so that's why she tried to lift things up.

"Why are you so positive Alisa?" Zack asked. Lena looked at him confused as to why he suddenly talked.

Alisa slightly smiled. "Well um, I was taught to never give up and always think positive."

"She's got that from her father." Lena muttered and Alisa rolled her eyes. "But when something goes down I'm serious. I just don't want to see my friends hurt."

"We all are." Zack said. "Well except for Lena who's always serious."

"I am not!" Lena protested and crossing her arms. Zack rolled his eyes, but turned back to Alisa. "I have a question Alisa."

The princess of Thunder nodded for him to go on. Zack took a deep breath. "When you gained your powers, did you have problems controlling it?"

Alisa slightly laughed. "Oh boy Zack, you have no idea. When I gained my powers I was like eight or so. I accidentally electrocuted my father. He was sizzling and smoking but he was so happy that he didn't care that he was burned to a crisp. It took me a long while before I could control the lightning without getting hit myself or hit others."

"Yea! That's true!" Marc yelled from the front.

Alisa rolled her eyes. "You deserved it anyways!"

Marc snorted, but Alisa turned back to Zack. "The thing is, I needed some time to master it and I still do mistakes. Just ask Lena and Marc, they felt my wrath a couple of times."

"Mine too." Zack mumbled.

"Yea and I feel like a test dummy." Lena muttered. Zack sighed. "I, do you, what's your trick on mastering it?" He asked Alisa.

She shrugged. "Practice and concentration at first. My father helped me a lot and you need trust in the person that helps you. Why are you asking Zack?"

The boy sighed and looked at the ground. "I can't control the Hulk on the inside that good. Not as good as my father. He said I just need practice but it doesn't seem like it is working. That's why I'm too afraid to let him out, because I can't control him."

Alisa understood him. "Who were you practicing with?"

He sighed. "With my father at first but it really didn't work every time since the two Hulks would sometimes… fight. That's why Lena, Marc and Eric helped me, but mostly Lena and Marc."

Alisa looked at her friend and she just shrugged. "I helped. Or at least I tried."

"What do you mean try?" The princess asked confused. Zack sighed again. "The first time Lena practiced with me she kept on dodging my attacks yelling at me that I should calm down and such. The second time when the other guy figured out a little her tactics he was able to hit her."

Alisa winced knowing that would probably hurt. Lena slightly smiled. "Yea, had a broken leg and, strained wrist and a few cracked ribs. My parents weren't that happy. But I told Zack that wasn't his fault. I knew the risk and I still helped him."

"But still, you got hurt because of me!" Zack told her. "I was fine!" Lena said a little louder.

"You could have died!" Zack snapped. Alisa finally knew what this was about. It was partly on controlling him, but only because he didn't want to hurt anyone, like his father. She made Zack stop and Lena stopped as well, though Marc and Eric kept on walking.

"Zack, you don't have to worry about hurting us. We can take care of ourselves. The Hulk inside of you is not dangerous. Just misunderstood and if he ever gets out of line we'll take care of you. We can calm him down."

"But what if you can't." Zack said looking in Alisa's eyes. She smiled at him. "We can, just trust us. That's what my father told me. You need to have trust in the people that help you and if Lena can trust then so can you."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true." Alisa said slightly snapping at Lena, but not in a mean manner, just for fun. Lena rolled her eyes.

Zack slightly smiled at Alisa. "Thanks, I'll try and keep a calm level head." Alisa smiled at him and nodded.

"Guys!" Eric yelled.

Confused and slightly worried the three of them ran to catch up to Marc and Eric. When they got there they stopped to see them standing still. "What's wrong?" Lena asked worried as she looked around.

Eric shushed her and they all were silent and waited for anything to hear. It was a minute before they could hear it. It was something clunking and it was heading straight to their location.

Immediately Lena grabbed her father's bow and an arrow while Alisa grabbed her sword and Eric grabbed his shield. Marc stood at the back with Zack, who was a last resort.

The clunking came louder and Lena raised her bow waiting for whatever was out there to come at them.

**Hope you guys liked it. Like I said at the beginning sorry for the long wait. I had tests to write at school and finally when I had some time to write I got sick, real sick. But now I'm okay and ready write again! Hope you'll understand!**

**So Thor is alive! Yea, couldn't kill him. He's just too cute. But how dare Loki! Messing with Thor by telling him that all of his friends are dead! How dare he! He's his brother! Well... sorta... you know.**

**So what do you think is the clunking noise that's heading straight for the teens? Any suggestions? **

**Please Read and Review! I want to know your thoughts! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Welcome back! Here's another chapter. Hope you like it and see if you guessed right about the clunking. **

The clunking became louder and closer to them now. Everyone was aiming their respective weapon towards the sound and waited. It didn't take long for whatever the source of the sound was to step in.

Marc looked up shocked with wide eyes as the source of the noise stumbled and landed straight in front of his feet. Everyone lowered their weapons as they saw what it was that was making the noise. Marc couldn't believe what he was seeing. He thought he was dreaming.

"Dad?"

**Avengers Assemble! Avengers Assemble! Avengers Assemble!**

_His eyes opened up with a shock. Taking in a deep breath he started to cough around. He turned around only to be greeted by sand and… fish? A fish was in front of him looking at him while opening and closing its mouth. The man swatted the fish away and then turned around. _

"_Thank god I got in my suit in time." He muttered as he saw where he was. Yes, Tony Stark was alive in his suit and under water. _

"_Oxygen running low." A computer voice said. He frowned, how long was he out? He made the suit hold oxygen for at least half a year in case something happened and he was trapped in a cave or something. "Jarvis, how long was I out?" _

_No answer came and he frowned even more. Sighing he looked up and blasted out of the water into the fresh air. Tony opened his visor and took in a deep breath of air. He remembered what happened. Yea, while he was on the plane a blast hit them and the plane exploded. Luckily he had his bracelet on and was able to put on his suit before he hit the water and blacked out. _

"_Low power." The computer voice said and Tony frowned. He saw the tower and flew over it. He needed to see why no people were on the streets. He flew to the tower and when he arrived at the top his eyes went wide. "What the…" _

_Tony couldn't believe what he was seeing. In the room he was looking in he saw a blonde muscular man he knew all too well. It was Thor. And he was chained up. How the heck did Thor get chained up? Scratch that what the hell was he doing back on earth already? Wasn't he on Asgard with his family?_

_Before he could even do anything about that situation he was hit by a blast that sent him to the ground crashing. _

_Crashing and skipping through the street he finally stopped. He slowly stood up but it was painful. "What the hell was that?" _

_He heard a screech coming from the distance. He looked down the street and his eyes went wide. Dark alien creatures were heading straight for him. He got up ignoring the pain and shot at the creatures. _

_Some blasts hit the creatures and killed them while other came straight at him. One hit him sending him to the ground. Quickly he shot the creature and got back up. He saw more of those creatures come after him. He looked behind him and decided to run. _

_His legs were protesting screaming to stop but he just couldn't. No he had to figure out what was going on. Creatures jumped on him and smashed him to the ground again. Tony cursed as his suit was being dented and scratched up. This was not his day._

_He threw the creatures off of him and blasted them away. He got up again and turned his jets on to fly away but he didn't come far since his fuel was all out and he crashed down what seemed to be a subway entrance. _

_He pushed himself from the ground and looked around. It was abandoned. Looking behind him he heard the creatures coming. Without thinking he ran down the tunnel hoping he'd get away from these strange creatures. _

His eyes snapped open and he shot up, but as he did pain emerged from his side. He groaned and went to his side with his hand but noticed something strange. He was lying on his back, but he fell on his face.

"God thank you you're awake." Blinking he looked around until he came face to face with a girl. A girl that was all too familiar to him. He blinked. "Alisa?"

She smiled. "We're glad you're alright."

"Alisa?" Tony asked again. Now he was confused. What the hell was going on? But before he could ask anything he was hugged from the side very tightly.

He turned his head around and saw his son hugging him. "Oh my god! You're alive! I-I thought you died!"

The two parted and Marc smiled at his father but he was confused. "What's going on?" he asked.

The two looked at him confused. "Wait, you don't know what's going on? Where were you the last five months?" Marc asked him.

Tony looked at them shocked. "Five months! I thought I was only out for a few hours!" The two teens shook their head. "No… five months. You were out for five months then. We've been hiding in the subway for these five months."

He couldn't believe it. He was in the water for five months? "No wonder my suit was running low." He murmured. He looked at Marc. "What happened in these five months and where are the others?"

His answer was silence. Tony looked at them confused. "What? Tell me what's wrong!" He said.

Alisa sighed and shook her head. "The other's are… dead, the Avengers are… dead Tony."

His eyes grew wide in shock. "What!? No! B-But… how? No one can bring down Bruce! Or Natasha! Or Clint! Or anyone! How?" He couldn't take this in. No this was not true!

"It's true dad." Marc sighed. "Bruce was hit with a death spell, Thor was fighting Loki and lost, Natasha and Clint died in an explosion in the garage, Steve…" Marc stopped at Steve.

Though Tony ignored that statement and couldn't believe it. "LOKI DESTROYED MY CARS!?"

"Tony!" Alisa snapped. "Lena lost her parents in that explosion! She's devastated! We have someone still to go to like Jane or Betty, but Lena has no one!" She slightly yelled at him.

Tony nodded. "I-I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just can't… believe that they died. I thought nothing could kill them." He said sighing. Tony tried to sit differently but winced as pain ran through his side again. He clenched his teeth as he groaned.

Alisa went to his side and made him lie down. "Take it easy, you're injured on your side. Seems like something stabbed in you or you got stabbed."

"Probably from the explosion." Tony muttered as he took a deep breath to handle the pain.

"When are the others coming back?" Marc asked Alisa and she shrugged. "Not sure. From what I heard is that Eric and Lena wanted to help Zack."

"Wait, you don't think."

"Yes exactly what you think. I talked to him before about his situation. He asked me how long I needed to take to master with my powers, so…" Alisa started as she took care of Tony's injury. Tony had also noticed that the side was open but he was still in his suit. Probably Marc helped her there since he knew how to use his suit.

"I CAN'T!" A yell stopped her and they all looked up. Alisa sighed. "Guess that didn't work." She mumbled.

Marc looked at the three figures that were coming their way. They could see Zack and Lena arguing and Eric just ignoring them.

Tony turned to Marc. "Hey buddy, can you help me out of this suit? It's useless anyway, out of power." He asked and his son nodded. "Sure." He said. He walked over to his father taking over Alisa's part of watching him and helping him taking off his suit. It took a little bit but they were doing it piece by piece. First Marc helped Tony remove his arm since they already took off his helmet.

Alisa saw them walking over to them. "Hey guys, did it work?"

Lena shook her head. "No Zack still doesn't want to try." She said and Zack sighed. "I don't want to hurt you Lena!"

"I can take care of myself Zack. You don't have to worry about me." Lena told him seriously. Zack was about to say something but a voice stopped him. "Hey kiddo, she's a Romanoff and a Barton, nothing can kill her."

All three of them turned to the voice and slightly brightened up. "Tony!" They all yelled. "You're awake!" Lena stated smiling.

Tony smiled at Lena. "Ah, why can't I get that reaction out of your mother?" Mentioning Natasha, Lena slightly flinched. She really hated to think of her parents, but she could take it. She smiled at him. "Yea."

Though trying to hide her flinching Tony still noticed it. Tony smiled at her. "Hey don't worry, if things work out you can live with me and Pepper and Marc. We'll take care of you kiddo."

Lena slightly smiled at him. "Thanks Tony. That means something to me. Really." Tony smiled at her as well.

"I don't want to ruin the happy moment here but we need to get down to business. Does Tony even know what's going on?" Eric asked and Marc slightly nodded his head as he took a part of his suit leg off. "Sort of."

Eric nodded. "Does he know our plan?" Marc shook his head.

"What plan?" He asked the kids.

Zack sighed. "We're planning on taking on Loki, to avenge our parents or at least our friends, uncles our family."

Tony nodded. "I understand. Care to have some help with that?" He asked and they all looked at him with wide eyes. "Seriously? You really want to help us?" Alisa asked and Tony nodded. "Yea, I want to show him a piece of my mind for destroying my plane and cars."

Everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Tony stuttered. "AND because he killed my friends!"

"Well not everyone." Eric muttered.

"Eric, I though you said you were not going to fight with him." Alisa stated. He sighed and shook his head. "Tony needs to know."

"What do I need to know?" He asked looking at the teens as Marc helped him remove his chest plate, the last piece of his Iron Man suit. Marc sighed. "Steve's alive."

"Capsickle is alive?" Tony said sitting up. Eric nodded. "Yea."

"Well where is he?" He asked looking around.

Alisa sighed and hung her head. "He's with the others survivors."

"Well why isn't he here?"

"Because he thinks it's a suicide mission and that we're insane." Marc said while throwing a piece of Tony's armor away. Tony still kept his right hand on because that was still working and they could use another weapon, but hearing that Steve gave up kind of shocked him. Why?

"Is he crazy?" He asked but everyone shook their heads. "No he's just major depressed that he failed his team and family. He doesn't want to do anything anymore." Lena told him and Tony frowned.

Tony had enough. He stood up and started to walk down the subway tunnel where the teens came from. "Where are you going dad?" Marc called out.

"To talk some sense into our captain." Tony said as he kept on walking. The teens looked at each other before getting up and following Tony. They really wanted to see this and maybe help out.

**Tony is alive! Marc can't believe it and is extremely happy. Especially since Tony want's to help out. So Tony wants to talk to Steve. Wonder how that will turn out. Will it be easy, will it be hard? Will they just simply talk? Or will it turn into a fight? **

**So just click the button at the bottom to review. It's right there. Not to far away. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright! Here's the next chapter! Though I wish I had more reviews (Seriously 1?) but I guess I can live with that... (NOT!) **

**Lollypops101: Yes Loki thinks that everyone is dead, except for Thor and you will see at the end as well. But who knows, maybe just one died? Maybe none? And you will see if your dream/vision has come true or not. Keep on reading and you'll find out! And thank you for reviewing! **

**So anyway, Tony will confront Steve! Wonder how that will go? Well just read on! **

Tony was heading down the hallway. He was heading for the site where the survivors were. He couldn't believe what he heard. Steve, Captain America, was giving up, giving up on Loki of all the people! He shook his head. What has gotten into him? Why the heck would he give up just like that?

Tony knows that the others were following him and he hoped so. They should see that giving up was not a solution. And Steve was supposed to be the captain of the team. What great captain.

His thoughts then went to the five months he was out cold. How could he stay five months at the bottom of the ocean? But most of important, what happened to Pepper? Did she get out to safety?

Tony still couldn't accept what he saw at his tower. He thought he saw Thor chained up. What was Thor doing chained up? What was he doing alive if they said that he was supposed to be dead? What the hell was going on?

Sighing he looked at the front and could hear voices. He knew he was almost there. As he turned the corner he saw people. The survivors saw him and started to mumble, but he simply ignored them. He had something more important to do.

His gaze went around the place before it settled on the person at the fire place. Frowning he headed over to the blonde man. His head rose as he heard him and he couldn't believe what he saw. "Tony? Is that really…" With as much force Tony punched him across the face sending him sprawling to the ground.

"What was that for?" He yelled while grabbing his cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Tony yelled at him. Steve looked at Tony confused. He really was mad, but why? "Are you a god damn idiot Steve!?"

"What are you talking about Tony?" He asked confused.

Tony gritted his teeth. "You are a god damn idiot. You don't even know why I'm mad." People started to surround them as they watch the discussion. When the teens got there they could already see the people getting nosy, but they did find a spot where they could watch.

"No I don't. I thought you were dead Tony." Steve said. Tony frowned. "So that's why you just simply give up? Just because you thought I was dead? You just gave up because you thought everyone was dead? You just give up?" He asked him.

Steve sighed. "You don't get it Tony…"

"No, you don't get it." Tony cut him off. "I've heard from the kids what's going on. I may have been at the bottom of the ocean for five god damn months but I've still kept my ability to make sense."

"Tony, they're dead." Steve told him simply.

Tony shook his head. "Don't you think I know that!? And FWY not everyone is dead! Thor is alive! I saw him as I was flying passed Avengers Towers. He was chained up, but he was ALIVE!"

Alisa looked shocked as she heard this. Her father was still alive? But how?

"And the ones that are gone, the ones that really left us, do you think they want this?" Tony asked while going on. "Do you think Bruce, no, the Hulk would just simply want you to give up? Do you think Natasha and Clint want to know that you give up and leave Lena all by herself!?"

Lena slightly hung her head and Marc put a hand on her shoulder. Tony glared at Steve. "Do you think that they want Loki to win? Do you think that they want to see their kids live in Loki's cruel world? Do you even THINK that they died not wanting their kids to avenge them? They may be gone from this world, but they're still in our hearts. They're still looking at us from up there." Tony said while pointing up. "I may not be a religious person, but I know that the people that are gone are watching us and Natasha can haunt me my entire life for saying this but I know she's watching us and thanking me for doing this and for not giving up. I want to avenge my friends. I want to avenge my family!"

There was a huge silence as Tony finished saying what he wanted to. He was slightly breathing hard but he was still glaring at Steve. He said what he thought and to say the truth, he was proud of himself. He spoke up and hoped talked some sense into the Captain.

Steve had his head hung down and sighed. "Tony, I know that, but how can I do that when I failed them? How can I just forget that? I could have done something."

Tony sighed softening his gaze. "Steve, you couldn't have done anything. We didn't know that Loki was going to attack."

"But if I stayed at the tower I could have helped Natasha and Clint and maybe they would still be alive." Steve told him.

"Or died with them." Tony told him. "The explosion was probably huge. There was no way you could have helped. It would have probably killed you as well. But you're still alive. You can avenge them. And believe me, if we die in the process I won't mind. At least we tried. At least we didn't give up as some of these idiots." Tony said looking at the other survivors.

"Yea I know that you gave up as well." Tony said glaring at them. The people started to murmur but didn't say anything else. Marc slightly smirked at this. His father was really saying what was on his mind.

Tony smirked. "And then Natasha can kill me all she wants. I don't care. At least I tried, at least I didn't give up."

Steve slightly smiled at him. Eric hoped he would finally have sense now. Hopefully he wouldn't blame himself for their deaths. He was the last one to get… 'killed'.

"Maybe you're right Stark." Tony smiled at himself as he heard Steve talking like this. "Maybe I was overreacting. I probably shouldn't have given up so easily, but what about Betty?"

"We'll find her Steve. Don't worry. We'll find her." Tony said and stretched his hand out for Steve to grab it. He looked at it a second before grabbing it and Tony helped him stand up. They were still holding hands and Tony shook it. "Welcome back Captain."

Steve nodded. "Yea, it's good to be back."

Eric smiled and ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad you changed your mind." Steve smiled at his son and rubbed his back. "Yea, I'm sorry on how I reacted. I shouldn't have said the things I did."

"It doesn't matter, at least your with us now." Eric said with a smile at him. Steve smiled and nodded. "Yea and like Tony said, even if we don't succeed at least we tried."

Tony smirked. "Yea, now let's do some avenging!" He said while pumping his fist.

"Is my father really alive?" Alisa asked as she walked up to Tony. He looked at her while blinking before even realizing what she was meaning. He suddenly nodded. "Uh yea! I saw him at the Avengers Tower. He was chained up and all that but he's still alive."

Alisa smiled while grabbing her head. "I can't believe it. He's still alive." Tony nodded while putting a hand on her shoulder.

Zack and Lena looked at each other with sad looks. They're parents were the only ones who were truly gone. Why them? Why?

**Avengers Assemble! Avengers Assemble! Avengers Assemble!**

Pain, anger, guilt, these feelings were all running through her at the moment. Maybe some more, but these were the three strongest. She doesn't know why she was still here. Five months, five excruciating months she's been locked up. At least she thinks it was five months.

Natasha Romanoff was still alive, but for how long she still wonders. She's not sure where she is, but she does know that she's in some kind of dungeon where that bastard Loki has chained her against a wall, her feet dangling over the ground and her arms spread apart.

She looked very thin, since Loki decided only to give her water a couple of days, and she looked bloodied and injured to near death. Loki would come once a day or so to torture her for mere pleasure. He wanted to break her but she was still holding on and that annoyed him.

He would come in maybe use her as a punching bag to let his frustrations out or just use a knife and stab her or cut at her and let her bleed as she hung against the wall. He would also beat her to death and then use his damn magic to heal her wounds so she wouldn't die.

He was having his fun torturing her.

But she was feeling guilty. Clint was dead, died in that explosion Loki caused. But seeing Lena at the door made her panic. She had told her to run in Russian so Loki wouldn't find out she existed. That would destroy her if Loki had her. To make sure she also smirked at him making it seem as an insult.

But before the explosion went off he had teleported out of there her still in his grasp. First he had thrown her in some strange cell where she couldn't escape. He had also taken her guns and knives. After an hour or so he came back grabbing her and throwing her in this dungeon and chaining her against the wall. He also told her that while he was gone he had taken care of the others.

That did destroy her somewhat but she knew Lena was still out there, looking for a way to stop Loki.

Her head snapped up as she heard the door open up. She glared as she saw Loki coming in with a sick smile on his face. "What do you want?" She hissed at him.

Loki frowned and Natasha felt pain at her cheek as her head snapped to the side. Loki had punched her and it was not soft. She spat out blood to the ground. Her head was pulled back and soon she was looking into the eyes of Loki.

He smirked. "You do know to speak kindly to me when I am here."

"Go to hell." She spat at him again. Loki sighed shaking his head. "What attitude. I'm amazed that a mere mortal can survive such punishment for five long months."

Oh yea, that's how she knew it was five months. He always reminded her that bastard. "What do you want?" She asked again.

Loki chuckled. "Oh I'm just wondering, if you know a little red haired girl with grey-blue eyes."

Natasha narrowed her eyes. He wasn't talking what she thought she was. "What do you mean? What are you talking about Loki?"

Loki took a step back and crossed his arms. "I've been wondering how you managed to stay strong after these five months, but I think I finally have that answer. Does this girl look familiar to you?" With a flick of his hand an image emerged above his hand. His magic was indeed stronger this time.

But what was in the image was shocking. Lena was on the picture with her husband's bow and arrow. Loki saw the shocked face and smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Keep your damn hands away from her." Natasha hissed at her while trying to get out of the chains but it was futile. Loki smirked and then grabbed her by the throat and smashing her against the wall hard. She cringed.

"Listen here, I will get my hands on her and I will make her suffer. You have no chance of stopping me. I will rule this world and not even your pathetic daughter can stop me. You hear me? She will pay for all you have done." He hissed and then let her go and she coughed getting back air in her lungs.

Loki then turned around and headed for the door. Natasha sneered. "What? No punching, knives or damn magic that you try and tear me up with?"

He stopped at the door. He turned his head and smirked. "Oh don't worry, I have something better planned for you." With that he closed the door behind him.

Natasha growled. "Loki you bastard! You keep your damn hands away from her! You hear me!" She yelled.

**Yay! Natasha is alive! Kinda, sorta... oh well. Oh boy, I wonder what Loki has planned for Natasha. Hm... **

**Tony punched Steve in the face! Yea! Go Tony! Finally someone stands up to Steve! **

**So this time I really wish to get a few more reviews, or else I will not update! **

**Reviews encourage me! They inspire me to write on! Also they tell me that people like this story. **

**I want to know your thoughts, ideas whatever you want to tell me! I will listen. **

**So PLEASE! Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry about this! So sorry. I'm in such a stress at the moment that I can't get anything done! School is stressing me out and my teachers hate my guts! Agh! But I will keep on writing no matter what!**

**Cittykat17: Thank you for telling me that ^^ Yea that is what I meant to write.**

**AvengersFan4Life: I'm glad you like the story and hope you are going to keep on reading. To see if Clint and Bruce are either dead or alive you need to keep on reading :)**

**And I want to thank you all of the others that reviewed! Just to let you guys know I have some slightly bad news to tell you guys... well at the bottom. So read the chapter and you'll find out the news is when you're done.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

"So what do we do now?" Steve asked the group. Tony raised an eyebrow from where he was sitting. The others had made Tony sit down due to his injury on his side. He kept ignoring it ever since he woke up.

Alisa looked at his side and frowned. "Tony, you got a long gash on your side. We need to take care of that before we do anything else."

Tony sighed but nodded. "Alright, do the worst." He said simply and lied down so they could do what they could.

Everyone looked at each other. "Uh, does anyone know how to take care of an injury like this?" Lena asked and they were met by silence.

Tony looked at everyone. "Seriously? No one?" He asked.

"I know a little." Zack said raising his hand. "My… dad taught me how to treat injuries. I wasn't paying much attention but I think I know the basics." He told them.

Tony smiled. "Ah Zack, it's good to see you. How you've been." The boy sighed. "I've been… hanging in there." The billionaire nodded at him. "And the other guy? Are you able to…" Zack shook his head.

"You'll get it in time Zack, don't worry." Tony reassured him. Zack didn't say anything. He just sat down and looked at his side. "Guess you weren't fast enough to put on your suit."

Tony smirked. "Well, I'm still alive, I survived."

"Yea, freaking five months at the bottom of the ocean." Marc muttered crossing his arms. Tony smirked at him. "Hey Marc, Starks can survive anything. Even angry Russian chicks." He started to laugh.

Steve sighed and shook his head but Tony's laughter was cut short as a rock was thrown at him. "Ow!" He whined and looked to the side to see Lena frowning at him. He just smiled at her.

Zack slightly frowned. "Hold still Tony." He told him. Sighing Tony complied and kept still as Zack treated his gash.

Eric sat by his father talking to him while Alisa and Zack tried to help Tony with his gash. Marc sat beside Tony telling him to stay still. Everyone had something to do, except for Lena. She was leaning against a wall at the side watching everyone but she was getting sick and tired of it.

Deciding to do something else she grabbed her bow and headed down the tunnel. No one even noticed, so busy where they. They were all lucky. She was angry and needed to let it fly out. She headed down the tunnel for about a few minutes until she found a place where she found a few empty cans.

She picked them up and set them up in a line. Lena grabbed her father's bow and took it in her hand. She grabbed an arrow and pulled back the string from the bow. She took a deep breath and looked at the cans. Then she closed her eyes and released the arrow. As she heard the clunk she opened her eyes.

This continued until all ten cans were gone. She didn't even miss once and all arrows hit the middle. As the last can hit the ground she headed over to pick them up. "I see you have your fathers aim."

Lena turned around with her bow ready, but she didn't see anything. She frowned. Where did that voice come from? But that voice did sound familiar. She looked around her bow still in hand.

She frowned. "Come out you coward!" She yelled.

A laugh was heard and Lena kept turning around. She couldn't find this person! It was definitive male, but she couldn't see him. And that was embarrassing since she had eyes like a hawk just like her father.

"Aw is poor little Lena upset that her parents are gone?"

Lena gritted her teeth as she kept on looking around. This voice. The name of the person was at the tip of her tongue.

"Maybe a different language could help маленький ангел." (little angel)

Lena frowned. "Loki." She growled.

"Indeed."

Out of her eyesight she could see something. Immediately she shot an arrow at it but it vanished. She knew Loki was standing there. He was!

She saw something materialize next to her. Growling she grabbed her bow and smashed it around but he vanished again. "What the hell?" She asked looking at the spot he was just standing. She could hear laughter again and turned around, but something grabbed her neck and smashed her against the wall.

In shock she gasped for air. Standing in front of her holding her neck was Loki who had a sick grin on her face. "Finally I have found you. These idiotic creatures can't do anything right. That's why I have to take matters into my own hands."

Lena went to his hand and tried to get out of his grasp, but it failed and Loki just gripped her neck tighter. Loki glared at her. "You are not a smart girl Lena. Wandering around town like that? Of course I will find you. Just tell me, did the others have kids as well? Except for Thor? I know that brat Alisa exists and she's probably around here as well. Now tell me, did the others have kids as well?"

Lena glared at him. "G-Go… t-to hell!" She spat at him.

Loki frowned. "That was not a wise choice. Your family consists of wrong choices."

She looked at him confused and he smiled. "Oh you know, the first wrong choice was made by your father twenty years ago when he decided to spare your mother's life."

Lena growled. "F-Fuck you! T-That was the b-best choice m-my dad has ever made!"

"And he paid the price for it." Loki said with a smirk.

Lena sent daggers at him with her look. Loki kept smirking at her. He saw something around her neck. He grabbed it and looked at it with a smile. "Well what is this?" He asked with a smirk. "A necklace, very nice I must add."

The red head glared at Loki. "Don't t-touch that!" She snapped.

Loki laughed. "I think I hit a nerve, well, now to get back down to business. You and Thor's pathetic girl are the only two that are standing in my way. I will kill you, I will kill Alisa and then I can finally rule this whole world."

Lena spat in his face and Loki frowned. "This is the end for you." He said simply. He flicked his wrist and a magic sword emerged in his hands. Lena's eyes went wide as he raised it in the air.

Loki smirked. "Tell your parents I said hi." He was about to send the sword into Lena's body but lightning stopped him. A lightning bolt hit Loki and sent him backwards letting Lena go. The red haired girl gasped in air as she was able to breathe again. She heard footsteps and looked to the side to see Steve running towards her.

"Lena! Are you okay?" He asked her and she simply nodded.

"LOKI!" A voice yelled. Lena looked to the side to see Alisa standing there with her sword drawn and pissed.

Loki laughed as he stood back up. "Ah, my sweet niece. It's nice to see you again."

"Cut the bullshit Loki!" Alisa snapped walking up to him. "You've gone way too far. You killed our parents and took over this town, now you're trying to kill my friend! I'm going to kill you Loki!" She yelled.

He chuckled. "Ah, I can see that my niece is very angry with her uncle."

"You are NOT my uncle!" She yelled. Loki frowned. "Why? Ah yes, because I'm not from your family. Is that not correct?"

Alisa gripped her sword tighter as she gritted her teeth. "That's not why you are not my uncle. The reason why you're not my uncle is because you killed innocent people!"

"Well not everyone." He said glancing at Steve. "I see you have survived. I'm surprised actually, I may have underestimated you. Though you are probably crushed that you couldn't have helped your friend even though you had the chance. It is your fault that they are dead now. Ha! It's your fault that little Lena doesn't have a family anymore."

Steve frowned, but had a worried glance. He felt a hand on his arm and looked to see it was Lena. She shook her head. "Don't Steve, it's not your fault. Just remember what Alisa and I told you." She was careful not to say Tony or the others. He doesn't know that the others exist and she was glad about that. At least they have an advantage.

Alisa glared at Loki. "Stop this Loki, this will only end in your downfall. There is no way that you can win. Steve, Lena and I will stop you."

Loki smirked. "How? I have an army, but this time you don't have a Hulk." Alisa slightly cringed knowing that this was kind of true even though he didn't know the entire truth. Yea they had Zack but he didn't want to release the other guy.

She shook her head removing those thoughts. She glared at Loki. "We still have hope and as long as we still have that we can defeat you."

Loki scoffed. "I have soldiers, thousands of them and you are only three. I do not see where I am at a disadvantage."

Alisa glared at Loki. "Oh you'll see." Without a warning Alisa charged at Loki, but he just stood there. As she slashed her sword across his body, it just disappeared. She blinked in confusion and looked around.

Laughter was heard all around them before it vanished. Alisa turned around with a frown. "Damn it! He got away!" But then she shook her head and ran to Lena who was still on the ground.

"Hey Lena, are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, just… fine." She stood up and was about to leave but Alisa grabbed her before she could. Lena looked at her with a confused glance.

"What did he do Lena? What did he say?" Alisa asked her.

Lena shook her head and started to walk away. Alisa grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "Lena…"

"I'm fine." She said simply.

Sighing she grabbed Lena with both of her hands and looked her into her eyes. "Lena, what did he say?"

Lena gave up and simply sighed at her. "Loki… he said that my family was just made of wrong choices, that my dad sparing my mom's life was just a bad choice. He also said that he wanted to kill the both of us."

Alisa stayed quiet but she was thinking in her head. She looked at Lena. "Is there a chance that he doesn't know that the others exist?"

Lena shook her head. "No, he just knows us. He asked me if the others had kids as well, but I didn't say anything. He told me that we were the only ones that were standing in his way."

Steve frowned. "May there be a chance that he thinks that the others are truly dead?"

Alisa nodded. "That's what I think. He doesn't know that Marc, Eric and Zack exist and that Tony is still alive. We have an advantage here. He's just thinking it's us three."

Steve nodded. "Yea, we could use that against him."

The girl nodded and looked at her friend. Sighing she shook her. "Hey Lena, he's not going to get near you and what he said is not true. It was the best choice your father has made in his life. Don't forget that." Lena sighed but nodded. "Yea."

"What were you doing alone out here anyway?" Steve asked her with a frown. Lena shook her head. "I was mad, I needed to let out some anger so I decided to shoot some things."

"Why were you mad Lena?" Alisa asked her sweetly.

Groaning Lena looked around but then looked back at Alisa. "Because all of your parents are still alive and mine are the only ones who really died."

"Zack's father died as well Lena." Steve told her trying to cheer her up but he wasn't sure if that would help.

Lena shook her head. "With how this is going he's probably alive as well. When we get out of this tunnel and up there we might be seeing the Hulk just smashing the crap out of those creatures and I'm the only one whose parents died!" She slightly yelled.

Alisa shook her head and hugged her. "I know Lena, it's hard to get through but we'll help you. I don't even know if my father is alive. Who knows… maybe… maybe it was just his body that Tony saw…" She said a tear falling down her face.

She sniffed and looked at Lena. "And anyway, even if they didn't survive that explosion we will take care of you. Tony even offered to take you in. You still have a family. You are part of our family."

Lena took a deep breath but nodded. "Thanks Alisa. I'm sorry how I acted. I just need to release my anger out on something."

Alisa simply nodded at her. "It's alright Lena. Sometimes we all just need to vent out, but you are feeling better now right?" She asked her and Lena didn't say anything at first, but then "Yea. I'm fine."

Alisa watched how Lena walked back to the others. She still was fighting over this, she still just had revenge in her head and there's probably nothing that could change her mind. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looking behind her she saw Steve.

"Hey, she needs time. It's just hard for her. Everyone takes it differently." He told her. Sighing she nodded. "Yea, I just don't like seeing her like this. Whenever she's like this she'll do something stupid. And we can't afford any stupid actions at the moment."

Steve nodded. "I know Alisa. I knew Natasha and Clint. They were stubborn and if they had something set in their minds nothing could stop them. It's the same with Lena."

"I'm just worried. I have a strong feeling in my gut that something bad will happen." She explained to him. Steve slightly scoffed. "I know, I've got the same feeling."

**So Loki made an appearance! And Lena was lucky that Alisa came in time with Steve! They have an advantage, Loki doesn't know that the others exist. Hm... now how are they going to use that advantage? **

**Also a little Lena drama here with Alisa trying to comfort her since she's her best friend and all. Lena's still bummed out that her parents are gone and that the rest of the Avengers are slowly popping up, except for her parents. Well... that's what she thinks. **

**Alisa really hates Loki for what he did. Well who wouldn't? **

**Hope you guys liked it and please review! They really encourage me to keep on writing. **

**Alright now here comes the news...**

**I am not sure when the next chapter will come out. I am so stressed with school at the moment that I do not have any time at all. But I will tell you this**

**I will NOT stop this story. I will NOT give up and I will NOT in ANY WAY will let you down. I WILL keep on writing, you guys might just have to wait a little longer for the next chap. Maybe I'll be able to slip a chapter before my three huge tests come up but that's just a maybe since they are starting next week...**

**So PLEASE don't give up on me. I wish I could promise that I'll post a chapter for next week but I hate making promises that I can't keep. If I'm lucky I'll have some time to write and then I'll maybe post a new chapter for the beginning of next month meaning maybe next weekend. But I can't promise anything! I haven't started the next chapter but I do know where this story should go. I am already trying to write small parts in my free time at school, but I haven't got anything on my computer at the moment.**

**So sorry for this news but I hope you guys can understand. But like I said. I am NOT giving up. Period.**

**So please read and review and pray that I get some time to write the next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! And with a chapter as well! **

**So enjoy!**

**Lollypops101: Hope this chapter answers your question! ^^ **

**Alinthrada GamerGirl: Thank you! I am trying hard to make this story likable to the readers! **

In the middle of New York in a destroyed house laid a body under rubble and dirt. The body laid there for five months. But now…

It twitched.

And it twitched again. The legs moved and the rubble moved from the body to reveal a much alive Bruce. He moved as he threw the rubble off of him and slowly sat up. Rubbing his head he looked around. The house was a mess, destroyed nothing left untouched.

What happened?

He frowned. Oh yea, Loki. That bastard. He had cast some strange spell on him. He said something about a death spell. Bruce snorted. Yea well he wasn't dead. He failed… again.

Bruce looked around and he knew something was missing. Something important. Where are Betty and Zack? Fear filled through him. Did Loki get to them? Zack was out for a walk when he attacked. He had told Betty to run and find Zack and get out of this place. Did they succeed?

He got up and walked out of the house. He saw that no one was out on the streets. It was empty and abandoned. Where was everybody?

As he walked out and headed down the street he kept an eye out for anything and mainly his family and friends. Dread filled his body since he didn't saw anyone out the streets. He wanted to know what happened.

A screech made him stop and look around. What was that? Bruce didn't find anything and so moved on, but kept an eye out for anything dangerous. He was agitated, he couldn't keep calm that long. It was just a matter of time before he Hulked out.

He kept on moving until he heard the screech again. He turned around and that's when he saw it. Strange dark creatures were standing in front of him snarling at him. They looked like aliens or creatures from hell.

They snarled and then one screeched out loud and the others lunged at Bruce. He couldn't keep his anger in anymore. They were probably the reason why he lost his family and friends. He clenched his head and then roared at the creatures as his skin started to turn green and he grew taller and muscular.

The Hulk was out and ready to smash some alien heads.

* * *

They all saw Lena storming back. She looked slightly pissed. Zack was wrapping Tony's side with a bandage as she came back and they all looked worried. A few seconds later they saw Steve and Alisa walking behind her.

Alisa had a worried look. "Lena!"

The girl just simply dropped her bow and arrows but still kept on walking. "Lena, I just want to talk to you."

"You said what you needed. Just give in the fact. It's all true!" She said while raising her hands in the air, but then lowered them and started to walk away.

Alisa groaned. "It's not true Lena, come on." She said walking over to her friend, but Lena quickly turned around making her jump. "Yea, you have the right to say that. You have family, you have a father, a mother who are still alive and you even got a freaking uncle! I GOT NOTHING!" She yelled.

Alisa shook her head. "Lena, just calm down! We're your family! You need to clear your head or else you are going to do something stupid or something you are going to regret!"

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. "How can I? He's gloating it in my face!?"

"Who's gloating what?" Tony asked frowning as he looked between the two girls. Marc and Zack just stayed back not wanting to get in the fight. They knew that when the two girls would fight you should stay out of their way. This is not your regular bitch fight, oh no. It was a full assassin vs half god war!

Only a few people dared to intervene. Steve sighed. "Loki attacked Lena."

"What!?" The two boys shouted. Steve calmed them down. "It's alright. We got there in time. It's just he messed with Lena's head."

"I'm fine!" She snapped at him. "It's you guys that don't get it! All your family is complete, alive and you got each other. I-I just have a b-broken family that is dead and… I-I can't do this… I just can't." She said shaking her head before turning around and heading down the tunnel.

Tony's eyes went wide and immediately stood up, but the pain in his side made him stumble. "Shit…" He mumbled. Clenching his side he tried to walk. "Lena!" He called out but she ignored him.

"Damn…" Tony mumbled. "Dad." Marc said taking a step ahead but Tony raised his hand. "I'm fine son. Just give me a second with Lena. The way she's heading is the way outside. If she even steps outside she'll get killed." Tony told them.

"That's not good." Zack stated and Tony rolled his eyes. "No shit."

"Let me help…" Alisa started but Tony shook his head. "No, I know what to do. Lena's like Natasha. I know what to do."

The others were hesitant at first but then they just nodded. Tony knew how to deal with Lena as good as her parents. So they let him go. Steve though warned him. "If something goes wrong yell or give us some kind of sign."

Tony nodded. "Will do Captain." With that the billionaire went after Lena.

As he left Steve and Alisa sat down by Marc and Zack. The two boys looked at them confused. "What happened? What did Loki do to her?" Marc asked.

Steve shook his head. "He just messed with her head telling her lies."

Zack looked at Alisa worried. What happened? "Do you guys know… what he said?"

She slightly lowered her head. "I just know what Lena told me, but from what I heard was that Loki told her that Clint's decision was a mistake. That her whole family was based and made of a mistake."

Everyone was quiet. They all knew what Loki meant. They didn't know Clint and Natasha's past as good as Lena did but they still knew some things. Like Clint's different call. But Loki was wrong. He gave Natasha a second chance and that was the best choice he had done in his whole life.

"But… we've got an advantage." Steve stated. Marc turned his head to the Captain and gave him a strange look. "Where do we have an advantage? There are millions of aliens or demons or whatever those things are out there and only a few of us. So where is this advantage you speak of?"

Steve smiled slightly. "Loki doesn't know you guys exist."

"What?" Zack asked confused. "How?"

Alisa shrugged. "Don't know, but he only knows that Steve, Lena and I exist or alive. He has no idea that the others had kids as well so he doesn't know that you guys exist."

"I can understand you Alisa since you guys are somewhat related and Steve walking in, but how does he know that Lena was alive?" Marc asked confused.

That was true. How did he know that Lena was alive? Though Alisa thought about something. "Lena's been out a few times sneaking to steal food and all that. She probably was seen one time and they told Loki."

"Yea, but she could have been just a normal survivor." Zack suggested.

Steve shook his head. "With Hawkeye's bow? Sure, a normal survivor." Zack slightly nodded in agreement. He was right there.

Marc smirked. "So we can use this to our advantage. We could sneak to the tower and when we get there attack and surprise him. We got Zack, he can turn into the Hulk and…"

"No." Zack stated simply. "I'm not letting him out. The last time that happened I almost…"

"That was the past Zack. You can handle it. You just have to believe in yourself." Marc told him. Zack though didn't listen. He just looked away.

Steve shook his head. "The thing is we have an advantage. We can still think about how to use it but at the moment we need to help Lena. If we want to succeed we need everyone to be concentrated. Lena at the moment will do stupid things that could kill her."

Zack nodded. "Yea, Lena is in trouble…" He muttered but nobody heard him.

* * *

Tony headed down the tunnel in a hurry to get to Lena in time. His side was bugging him but he tried to ignore it. Lena was more important at the moment. She wasn't thinking, Loki was in her head and he needed to get that bastard out.

To say the truth, Tony liked Lena very much. He likes all the kids but somehow Lena was just… a great kid. He had no idea if it's the reason that she was the child of the two assassins he's trying to annoy or if it's just her personality. Whatever it was he didn't care at the moment. The only reason important at the moment was that he was her uncle and she needed help.

Tony saw a glance of Lena as she was walking down the tunnel. She was almost at the exit. He growled slightly. "Lena!" He yelled.

Luckily this time she heard him. The girl stopped and turned around. "Tony?" she asked confused. She noticed that he was humping. "Tony, what the hell? What are you doing? You're injured!"

Tony frowned. "What am I doing? What are you doing!? Lena, just stop for a moment. Just stop and think about what you are doing."

Lena furrowed her brow. "What am I doing? Tony, you don't get it. My parents died Tony and you guys are all back together. Like I said to Alisa. With my shit luck the Hulk will be up there smashing some aliens. I have no family Tony. I'm all alone!" She started to yell.

Tony shook his head. "Lena you are not alone. You have a family. We are your family. Do you really think that we won't look after you? That we won't make sure you are happy or that you are fine? Lena, there is nothing that will change our minds about you. I'm your uncle and I will be happily to take care of you."

"How do I know you're not saying that? Fury is probably going to send me away when we get back…" Lena said looking away. That was always her assumption. She always thought that when her parents had an 'accident' on one of their mission that Fury would send her away. To some isolated place where no one can find her. And hearing that Tony wasn't saying a word was just proving she was right.

"Lena…" Tony muttered. "There's something I haven't told you yet. Neither did your parents."

"What is it?" Lena asked him confused. Tony sighed. "Your parents, well mostly Natasha, made me make a promise." Lena looked at him as he went on. "They told me that when they actually died that I should look after you. They wanted me to make sure that SHIELD wouldn't do anything to you. They had no idea if they would do something but if they did then I should stop them."

Lena slightly smiled at him. So he really cared for her? Tony smiled as well. "Natasha also made it very clear that if I do anything to upset you or ruin something that she will come back from the dead as a ghost and haunt my ass for the rest of my life."

The red haired girl chuckled. "That does sound like mom." Tony nodded. "And I sure am going to keep that promise, no matter what."

"I miss them…" Lena muttered a few tears threatening to come out of her eyes. Tony nodded. "I know, it's hard but you can't give up Lena. You just can't. We Avengers all had a plan for you kids. We wanted you to step into our shoes and become the new Avengers when we couldn't do it anymore. And hell Lena, you are one good Black Widow and Hawkeye mix."

Lena shook her head and, surprising Tony a little, she hugged him making him stumble slightly. She started to cry. "I just miss them so much…"

"Sh, it's alright Lena." Tony said holding her. "Everything is going to be alright."

Lena kept crying as Tony kept holding her. "I'm weak." She mumbled and Tony chuckled slightly. "No you aren't Lena. Not sure if you'll believe me but even Natasha was in this same situation we are in."

Lena looked at him confused. "She was?"

Tony nodded. "Yea, she made me not tell anyone. It was one time when she was really, really down and Clint wasn't there. He was on a solo mission and believe me, Natasha was a wreck. I don't know what happened but I think she was having one of her panic attacks, where she was having memories from the… Red Room. Normally Clint would be there and calm her down, but… well… he wasn't."

"So what happened?" Lena asked him while wiping her tears away. Tony smiled. "I actually calmed her down. I knew how she felt. Sometimes I still have some panic attacks when memories from Afghanistan came back. But Pepper always helped me so I tried to help Natasha the same way. And we ended up in this same situation, though she did whisper in my ear that if I tell anyone she would cut my balls off."

Lena chuckled. "I'm so glad you are still alive Tony."

"Same here kiddo." He said smiling. The two were staying in that embrace for a while. And the only reason they parted was the loud rumble right above them. The two of them looked up to the ceiling.

"What was that?" Lena asked confused.

Tony shook his head slightly. "I have no idea."

Another rumble and then a screech. Their eyes went wide. "Shit…" Tony mumbled. The entrance of the subway tunnel was at their side and down came a demon crashing down. Tony grabbed Lena and pushed her behind him while raising his still armored hand.

The creature shook his head and looked up seeing the two. It screeched and was about to lunge at them but something hard smashed it to the ground.

Tony's and Lena's eyes grew wide. It was a fist.

A green fist

They looked up in awe. "B-Bruce?" Tony asked shocked.

**Haha! Cliffy! Sorry about that :P But hey, I'm back and the next chapter won't take that long like the last one. I only got like three tests for this school year and they are easy peasy. **

**So hope you guys are still there and please review! I love hearing what you guys have to say. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating a while. I had a small writers block. I just hope this chapter turned out well. But other than that I got it out and I'm back in the game. I also made this chapter longer for a small apology. I know I left you guys hanging in the last chapter though I hope I made up for it! **

**Thank you for the reviews. I enjoy every one you guys send me. **

**Lollypops101: Thank you for your review and I hope the wait was worthwhile with this chapter. Your question may or may not be answered in this chapter *hint hint* :) Also there was a chapter with Thor's point of view. Just look into chapter 9 and you'll see it :)  
**

**So I hope you guys can forgive me for the long wait. Other than that enjoy the chapter! Let the action begin! **

Tony and Lena looked up in awe. The creature in front of them has just been smashed to the ground. And in front of them stood a big huge full green Hulk.

"B-Bruce?" Tony asked shocked. The Hulk in front of them glared at the two before letting out a roar. From behind him at least four creatures jumped on the Hulk trying to get him down but the Hulk just roared again and grabbed them while throwing them out of the tunnel. He then took a huge jump out of the entrance back to the surface.

The two of them still stood there shocked about what just happened. Where they seeing things? Was that really the Hulk? Was that really… Bruce?

"Tony" Lena started. "Please tell me you saw that as well."

Tony nodded. "Yea, I saw that as well."

Immediately Lena pushed Tony aside while grabbing her bow and running towards the entrance. "We've got to help him!" She yelled to him.

Tony gritted his teeth. "Lena! Get back here! It's too dangerous!" he yelled but she wasn't listening. He sighed. "Is she trying to get herself killed?" He asked to himself while shaking his head.

Before she would kill herself Tony ran to the entrance as well making sure she was safe. If this was really Bruce, then they would be in for a treat.

Lena ran out of the subway and looked around the area. There were loads of aliens, which the kid called Krich and the Hulk was beating them all. But Lena knew that if this went on then the Hulk would eventually be tired out.

He needed help and Lena was ready to give it to him.

Grabbing three arrows, which the others made for her, she strung them across the bow and pulled back. Aiming at some aliens she let the string go, the arrows flying towards their marks.

Three creatures were hit in the head by the three arrows. Others noticed this and then noticed Lena. Immediately half of the aliens charged towards Lena.

"Oh crap." Lena muttered. Taking a few steps back she kept firing arrows at the black creatures. One by one they all fell down to the ground dead, but the girl didn't see the one black creature headed from the back.

It was about to lunge at her when suddenly a blast hit it and blasted him away from Lena. She turned around seeing the dead creature and the cause. It was Tony.

And he looked slightly mad. "Lena! Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." She reassured him. She turned around to look at the Hulk who was still fighting before turning back to Tony. "We've got to help him!"

Tony sighed. "Lena, this is too dangerous. We…" He stopped as he saw a huge warrior looking alien was headed towards them. Lena noticed this as well and slightly went pale. "Warrior Krich."

"What?" He asked her confused. Lena shook her head. "That's what they're called. Krich, it's Asgardian and means Death. At least that's what Alisa told us."

"Yea, well, whatever that thing is called, it's headed straight for us." He muttered as he watched the thing come closer and closer.

Before Lena knew it, Tony pushed her out of the way. She looked at him confused but he was pointing down a road. "The subway is down that way, a mile or two are the others. Stick this in the ground to let them know what's going on." He said while throwing her a small gadget.

The red head caught it with ease. "What is this?"

"A small bomb." He told her simply before turning around and ducking a swing from the Warrior Krich. Lena stood there wanting to help him, but knew she had to warn the others. So she clutched the bomb in her hand before sprinting down the road.

As she ran she noticed a few aliens running after her. She slightly cursed. "Can't they just leave me alone for just a second!?" She muttered before grabbing her bow and firing an arrow behind her, killing one alien.

Unfortunately, more came running after her. Looking around for a way out Lena saw something she could use to her advantage. Quickly she turned a corner.

The aliens ran after her, but saw her turn a corner. Immediately they turned around the corner as well, only the girl was gone.

Confused they started to look around the area. They couldn't have just loose the girl. One alien started to growl at the others. This one seemed to be the leader. It started to bark out orders to them as they all looked around.

What they didn't know was that Lena was sitting on the top of the building looking down on them. She smirked. "Idiots."

This was also the place where the others were beneath them. Grabbing an arrow she quickly attacked the small bomb on it before stringing it on the bow. Pulling it back she waited for the aliens to stand perfectly together.

Seeing everything was right she let the arrow go and it landed on the ground. All the aliens looked at the arrow confused. The beeping started making them look even more confused.

The beeping stopped for a second before the bomb set off causing a small explosion, but taking those creatures to the death.

When the smoke disappeared Lena jumped down to the ground. She let out a sigh of relief. "Hope they know what that means." She muttered before turning around, but as she did she got a smack against the face.

Lena fell to the rough ground as pain ran through her cheek. Looking up her eyes went wide as she saw that one of those aliens was still alive. And it looked like this one was the leader. And he looked pissed. So pissed that he was ready to kill her.

Oh, did she forget to mention the sword he was carrying?

* * *

"I'm here buddy!" Tony shouted as he ran towards the Hulk shooting some aliens away from him. The Hulk looked at him before growling.

Tony smirked. "I know, a lot of explaining to do, but could you do us a favor?" He asked pointing behind him towards the charging Warrior Krich.

The Hulk looked down at Tony before back at the alien. He let out a roar before jumping up and landing on the creature. It let out a cry before trying to stab him, but the green raging monster simply smashed his fist into its head.

Tony smirked before turning around and shooting some more aliens. He only had one arm that was still working, but it was still damaged slightly.

He ducked missing a swing before blasting the alien back against a wall. Turning around he was about to shoot another one when suddenly his arm blaster died. Tony looked at it before turning to the creature. His eyes went wide as it was about to strike him but a green fist smashed it to the ground.

Tony sighed in relief. "Thanks Hulk." He told him and the green monster nodded simply.

They both heard footsteps. The Hulk was about to smash the new intruders but stopped as he saw who it was. He saw Steve and the kids running out of the subway tunnel.

Steve was at the front. "What's going on, we heard an explosion and… Bruce?"

"Dad?" Zack asked shocked as he saw the Hulk standing there.

The Hulk noticed the boy as well. Slowly he walked over to him before leaning down to him. He scrunched his eyes. "Zack?" He asked and the boy nodded. Smiling the Hulk picked him up and hugged him. "Hulk boy! Alive!"

Zack was also smiling. He couldn't believe his father was alive. The boy hugged him until something shot against the Hulk's back. He let Zack go before turning around. He saw a few aliens. The Hulk roared. "Hulk smash puny creatures!"

Tony smiled slightly at Steve, who was glaring slightly at him. He raised his hands. "It's complicated. We saw the Hulk smash some aliens at the entrance and decided to help him out and…"

"Where _is _Lena, Tony." Steve asked him. Tony's face fell. "Shit!" He yelled before running down a road.

Steve groaned. He turned to the kids. "Marc, Alisa, go with Tony. Eric and Zack will stay with me."

Both Marc and Alisa nodded before running off after Tony. Steve sighed. "I hope she didn't do anything stupid."

* * *

Lena looked at the alien with wide eyes. Out of the blue it struck with his sword aiming for her chest, but she quickly rolled out of the way missing the sword by a few inches. Quickly she jumped up and kicked him away from the sword that was still stuck to the ground.

The alien stumbled back and snarled at Lena. The girl was back on her feet and had her arms raised since her bow was on the ground, out of her reach. Lena saw the pitch black alien smirk at her, if that was even possible, before lunging towards her.

Lena dodged the attack to the left and then kicked the creature back again. She smirked as the creature got irritated. It lunged at her yet again and Lena again dodged him successfully. Only this time she grabbed an arrow from her quiver and stabbed it in the creatures back.

It screeched in pain and out of reflex it swung its arm around. Out of pure luck it hit Lena sending her against the wall. She slightly cringed as pain ran through her back. She was about to stand up but she felt something grab her around her neck.

She was pulled up from the ground with force. Lena's hands went to the arm that was choking her. The alien looked at her with such hatred in its eyes that it wasn't even humanly possible. It squeezed its hand tighter around her neck causing Lena to let out a chocking sound.

It hissed. "You… die."

Lena clung at its arm trying to get some air into her lungs, but it wasn't working as black spots started to cloud her vision. The creature started to laugh at her.

"LENA!" She could hear someone shouting before the pressure around her neck vanished. She fell to the ground but didn't even try to move as she had no energy left in her body.

The girl felt arms grabbing her around the waist before feeling being pulled away. She had no idea if it was friendly or not though either way she didn't have enough strength to fight them off.

"Come on Lena, don't black out."

"Tony! It's a Warrior Krich!"

"It's not a Warrior! It's something worse!"

"Alisa, what the hell are you…"

"Marc! Get out of there! You're vulnerable!"

"Shit! Alisa's injured!"

"Forget me! Get her out of here!"

More screams and yelling. A headache started to erupt.

"Get the sword!"

"It won't budge!"

"Marc! Get out of the way!"

"Alisa! Don't!"

"Tony! We need to retreat!"

Lena couldn't hear more. She was already drowned into darkness and her throat was in excruciating pain. She didn't have any energy to fight the blackness so she simply let it take her and drag her into unconsciousness.

* * *

Steve punched an alien creature hard in the face causing its jaw to break, if it even had a jaw. Turning around he saw his son throwing his own shield against a group of aliens bringing them all down. He was protecting Zack from the creatures since he knew he didn't want to Hulk out.

Zack was at the moment emotionally vulnerable. Just finding out his father was alive, was a lot to take in. Even though Zack and Bruce didn't always have the same idea on things they still loved each other. What was amazing was that they could communicate with the Hulk in a different way. It's like the Hulk saw Zack as his son as well. The Hulk was also very overprotective of Zack.

The boy saw Eric and Steve as well as his father fight off these creatures from hell. He was just… standing there. He wasn't doing anything at all. Heck, even Marc without his suit was helping out. And what was he doing? Just being a bystander watching how his friends and family fight for their life. Who does he thing he is?

Suddenly he heard a roar. Turning around he saw his father being pounded by those things. He turned to look at Steve and Eric but they were busy themselves. His father was in trouble. No one was able to help his father… except for him.

Zack looked at his hands. Could he do this? Could he really be able to turn into… the other guy? Yea he can control when he can change, but when the other guy was out he had absolutely no control at all. He wasn't even sure if the other guy would help. Maybe he would just make things worse.

But what choice did he have?

His father was in trouble and he's the only one who can help him, if he turns into the other guy of course. The boy closed his eyes shaking his head. The last time he changed he had accidentally hurt Lena and Alisa. He didn't want that to happen again.

Zack took a deep breath. He had to make a choice now. It was now or never.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. _Come on, I'm letting you out. Help my father, he's in trouble, but don't hurt anyone else! Please, I'm begging you._

In the back of his mind he heard a small roar and that's when he smirked. Zack immediately opened his eyes, which were now green. His muscles started to grow as his skin started to turn green. Even his size got a tad bigger.

He hunched over letting the other guy have full control, letting him transform completely, before letting out an extremely loud roar.

Everyone, even the aliens stopped to see what the new disturbance was. Eric was fighting off some creatures but stopped at the roar. He looked behind him and his eyes went wide. "Z-Zack!?" He couldn't believe it. He actually transformed into the Hulk. Well… son version of the Hulk.

Steve saw this as well. He expected that this would happen. He just hoped things would turn out for them. They didn't need more injured. Smashing his shield into a Krich's skull he watched how Zack, now completely transformed into the other guy, let out another loud and terrifying roar.

* * *

A man jumped from building to building as he kept hidden from the creatures that were running around. He made sure none of them noticed him. On his back he had a wooden bow with some sticks carved into pointy tips for arrows.

He was looking for one man throughout all of New York. One man only. And his name was Loki.

He wanted revenge, revenge for what he done. He killed his family, he killed his wife and daughter and he was pissed about it. After the explosion he pulled himself out of the rubble. He was surprised he was still alive, but his leg was broken. He had crawled out of the rubble and out of the garage only to see that his wife and daughter were nowhere to be seen, so he thought they were dead, because no one else could survive that explosion.

Five months after the explosion he went into hiding waiting and waiting for his damn leg to heal. Now he was jumping from building to building to find that bastard.

He knew his family didn't make it. They couldn't have. Loki hated his wife too much for that. He had her pinned to the wall clenching her throat almost strangling her. But when Natasha said in Russian that Lena should run he got nervous, he panicked, he didn't want Loki to figure out they had a daughter. She even smirked at him making it sound she was insulting him.

All for their daughter. But now both were dead. He failed them, he failed to protect them.

Well now that bastard was going to pay. He didn't care if he was going to die in the process, but he knows he was going to send an arrow straight in his eye.

Clint Barton was going to get revenge.

**And finished! Haha, this chapter is slightly mean. It's full of cliffhangers! Clint has been introduced! Bruce has been found! But will Lena be alright? What happened to Alisa and Marc? Will Clint get his revenge? And most importantly ZACK HAS UNLEASHED THE HULK! **

**Hope you guys liked it. Reviews are appreciated! And the next chapter will not be so far away! I already started it so no worries! **


	15. Chapter 15

**And we are back! Oh my god, this chapter was bugging me all the time! I wrote probably three different versions of this and I'm still not sure if this is the one. **

**Okay, last chapter we had a few cliffhangers but hopefully they will all be answered. What am I talking about? Of course they will be answered! If it is to your guys liking is a different question of course.**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed! I appreciate the support you guys are giving me! I just love this story, even though it sometimes gives me a headache.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Tony ran as fast as he could down the street. He had totally forgotten about Lena. He could kill himself for that. He had promised her parents, god damn it, he had promised Natasha that he wouldn't let her out of his sight!

He knew Marc and Alisa were running behind him as well. He had heard Steve telling them to follow him. That probably was a good choice of him to do anyway. His hand was still broken and he couldn't really do anything to help Lena if she was in any trouble.

After a minute or two he finally arrived to the place only to be greeted by a horrifying sight. One of those black creatures was choking Lena. "LENA!" He shouted and before he knew it, Alisa smashed herself against the creature letting Lena go.

Immediately Tony ran to her side and pulled her back and out of danger. He pulled her behind a huge rock to protect her from other possible things. Looking down at her he saw that her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow. Tony cursed. "Come on Lena, don't black out." He said while shaking her slightly but nothing happened.

"Tony! It's a Warrior Krich!" Marc shouted as he watched how Alisa fought off the thing with her sword.

Alisa ducked a swing as he heard Marc. Oh no, this was not what he thought. "It's not a Warrior! It's something worse!" She shouted as she took a step back. Gripping her sword tighter she glared at the creature with pure hatred.

Marc noticed Alisa's look and frowned. "Alisa, what the hell are you…" He stopped as he saw the girl turn to him and shooting him a dangerous look.

Before he could say anything, Tony yelled from his safe spot. "Marc! Get out of there! You're vulnerable!" He shouted wanting him to get out of the way. Alisa was handling the situation and they didn't need another injured person.

Alisa charged towards the creature with her sword in hand. The creature turned around and glared at the charging girl. With immense power she swung her sword at it. Her eyes widened in surprise as simply grabbed her sword stopping the attack and pulling it from her hand. "By Odin's beard." She said in horror.

The creature hissed at her before swinging the sword at Alisa. She tried to dodge it but she was too shocked and therefore a tad bit late as she felt the sword cut across her stomach. She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground clutching her now bleeding stomach.

Marc looked horrified. "Shit! Alisa's injured!" He called out. Tony heard this and cursed. How was that even possible? Marc also had no idea how this was possible. That creature just grabbed Alisa's sword as if it was nothing! But no one other than Alisa and Thor were able to grab that sword. What was going on?

Alisa gritted her teeth as she tried to get back up on her feet. The pain running across her stomach was unbearable, but she had to get up. She had to keep fighting this thing or else they were all done for.

Slowly and unsteadily she got back up on her feet, but as she did she felt being smashed away again. Hitting a wall she looked up seeing that the creature was the cause of pain. Of course…

Suddenly she felt arms grabbing her and pulling her back. Looking up she was shocked to see it was Marc. "Marc, what the hell are you…"

"I'm getting you out of here."

Alisa gritted her teeth as she suddenly got out of his grasp and pushed him away. "Forget me! Get her out of here!" She yelled motioning towards Lena who was at Tony's side.

Tony saw the situation as well and as much as he hated it, Marc was the only one capable of fighting at the moment. Looking around Tony noticed the huge sword still sitting in the ground. He turned back to his son. "Get the sword!" He yelled.

Marc turned around to where his father was motioning and saw the sword as well. Looking down at Alisa he saw her glaring at him. Her eyes already told everything. They said 'don't you even dare'.

"I'm sorry Alisa." He told her before running towards the sword. The creature saw Marc running towards the sword. Growling it headed towards him.

Marc arrived at the sword and immediately grabbed its hilt trying to pull it out of the ground. Only problem? It didn't even move an inch. "It won't budge!" He stated while trying to pull it out of the ground again.

God he was useless without his suit. He hated feeling useless. He just wanted to help one way or another but he can't even pull a sword out of the ground.

Alisa's eyes went wide as she saw the creature stomping towards Marc. It raised her sword into the air ready to strike down the boy who was still trying to pull out the sword. "Marc! Get out of the way!" She shouted hoping she could warn him before the creature struck.

Marc looked up to see the creature himself. Slightly squealing he dove to the side missing the sword by a few inches. "That was too close for my liking." He mumbled to himself as he crawled back.

The creature pulled Alisa's sword out of the ground again and screeched at Marc. The boy looked at it a little frightened, though noticed something around its hand. It was something gold, like a necklace or something, but he wasn't sure since he couldn't get a good look at it.

Tony looked down at Lena and back up at his son. They were in trouble, they were in deep trouble. Out of his eyesight he saw Alisa standing back up on her feet while walking towards the sword in the ground. His eyes went wide as he figured out what she was trying to do.

"Alisa! Don't!" He shouted, but the girl simply ignored him as she stumbled towards the sword. When she got to the sword she put both of her hands onto the hilt as she first tried to steady herself. The pain across her stomach was burning like fire and it hurt like hell.

But she had to help Marc.

So with all of her strength she tried to pull the sword out of the ground. With a cry of half pain and half anger she successfully pulled the sword out of the ground. Alisa stumbled slightly on her feet but after a second regained her posture.

She saw Marc cornered by the creature. Narrowing her eyes she tightened her grip on the sword before charging towards it. She let out a battle cry before plunging the sword into the creatures' hip. It screeched out in pain, letting Alisa's sword go and stumbling back.

Alisa quickly grabbed her sword and Marc by the hand, pulling him back. They both stumbled back to where Tony was before looking at him. Alisa was panting. "Tony! We need to retreat!" Marc stated simply looking worriedly at Alisa.

Tony nodded. He glanced down at Lena. He was worried about her. For some crazy reason he felt that these creatures were trying to get to her. But why? Why did they want Lena?

He shook his head as he picked Lena up in his arms. Behind them he saw the creature pulling out the sword that was in his hip. Slightly frightened he looked at the kids. "Time to go." He stated. "Marc, help Alisa. Whatever you do, don't let her go."

Marc nodded as he grabbed Alisa's arm and put it around his shoulder. He grabbed her waist but got a hiss for a reply. "Sorry." He mumbled but she shook her head. "I'm fine… let's just… get out of here."

"Wait, Lena's bow." Tony stated as he finally realized that Lena's weapon was nowhere to be found.

Marc smiled. "No worries, I grabbed it before I… well… ran away from that thing." He stated while showing him the bow.

Tony smiled but nodded. "Good work son, now let's get out of here before that things sees us." He muttered as they headed back.

* * *

Both Steve and Eric looked at the now transformed Zack waiting for what he was going to do. After the loud and terrifying roar the green raging monster looked around his surroundings before locking his eyes on the horde of creatures that were pounding his father.

He gritted his teeth before lunging towards the horde of aliens. Every creature he grabbed he either smashed it to the ground or crushed its skull. The other creatures noticed this and saw him as a bigger threat now. Over half of the aliens lunged towards the smaller Hulk trying to throw him down.

The other Hulk saw that his son has turned into the Hulk as well. He noticed that the creatures were pouncing on him now.

This he didn't like.

Getting back up he roared out. "Puny creatures stay away from son!" He roared before smashing himself into the horde again.

Eric punched one of the aliens in the face making him stumble back. Looking around he saw his father fighting three of these things. He needed help. Getting out of trouble Eric started to run towards his father only to be smashed away by one Krich.

Shaking his head he looked at the Krich only to realize it was dead. Looking around he saw Hulk Jr. throwing Krich around without looking.

He frowned. "Watch where you throw them!" he shouted a little irritated.

Hulk Jr. turned around with a glare. Out of the blue Eric was grabbed by the collar and he was looking into the eyes of Hulk Jr.

He swallowed hard. "Heh, um, nice boy, it was just a joke."

Hulk Jr. growled as he got in Eric's face. "Better get out of the way before I smash you."

Eric nodded. "Sure, I'll stay out of the way. No problem. You can put me down now." He said with a smile. Hulk Jr. looked at him with a frown but let him go before turning around and continuing to smash more of these aliens.

Eric sighed in relief. Situation avoided. For now…

Snapping back into reality he turned to his father to see him on the ground. Immediately he ran towards him, kicking the alien off of his father. Steve groaned as he got back up on his feet. He had hit his head while he fell to the ground and now it was pounding.

"Now I know how Stark felt like being hit in the head by Natasha and Pepper." He mumbled while rubbing his head.

"Dad, you okay?" Eric asked as he jogged back to him. He looked worried at his father but the Captain just smiled. "I'm fine, just a slight hit to the head."

Eric nodded. They both flinched as they heard a roar. Turning around they saw Hulk Jr. smashing one of the last creatures into a wall, hard. The other Hulk was finished with the others creatures but it looked like he was exhausted since he was on the ground breathing slightly heavily.

Steve looked around. He smirked. "It seems we dealt with the creatures."

"Smash everything!" Hulk Jr. yelled as he kept smashing everything in his path. Eric noticed this and cursed. "This is bad, he's out of control!" He stated watching him destroying everything.

Steve cursed as well. He knew this was a possibility, but, even how stupid it sounded, he had hoped this wouldn't happen. He had hoped that he would actually help them and not endanger them more. He shook his head. "Someone has to stop him."

"STEVE!" A shout was heard. The Captain turned around and his eyes went wide. "Shit."

Eric paled as he saw what Steve saw. From the back came Tony with an unconscious Lena in his arm and Marc with Alisa leaning against him and clutching at her stomach.

Something went wrong. Something went extremely wrong.

Tony ran across the street but something landed right in front of him making him trip and fall. He twisted his body so that he fell on his back and Lena was unharmed. The billionaire hit the ground hard and therefore groaned out in pain.

Looking up he paled. "Z-Zack!?" He asked shocked. The young Hulk looked down at him with a snarl. It didn't look like he recognized them. He was about to smash them but Marc stopped him.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Clam down! It's us! We're your friends! We're family!" Marc tried to talk to him as he kept a hold on Alisa. The girl couched. "Now he decides to Hulk out?" She asked a little irritated that he didn't do this before.

Hulk Jr. glared at Marc. He hoped Zack wouldn't let him go like this. He just hoped. Zack would never hurt them. He'd do anything to avoid this.

Unfortunately the other guy thought differently. He roared right into Marc's face as the boy scrunched his nose. He was about to hit Marc but something else smashed into the Hulk in front of them.

It was Bruce. The other guy had saved his life. Hulk glared at his son. "You no smash puny humans! Puny humans are friends! Puny humans are family! You part of family!"

Hulk Jr. looked up at his father and frowned. "They hurt Zack! Bruce hurt Zack!"

Everyone froze. Did they just hear him right? Did Zack really think that?

Even the Hulk looked confused. Hulk Jr. snarled at him. "Bruce never spend time with Zack! Bruce always busy! Bruce always talk science! Bruce never have fun with Zack! Bruce never help Zack with Hulk!"

Everyone was quiet as they saw how the two raging monsters kept on communicating. It didn't seem as Zack's Hulk was finished. "Friends try help Zack, but only hurt Zack! Hulk mad at them cause they hurt Zack and don't help Zack by getting Bruce! Zack needs father!"

Hulk looked at his son beneath him, not really believing what he was saying. "So Hulk just want father?"

Hulk Jr. looked up and his expression turned soft. "Zack want father. Hulk just protect Zack."

Tony looked around. "Um, am I hearing this correctly? Are the two Hulks having a father and son talk?"

Marc nodded. "Yep, looks like it." Alisa groaned as the cut on her stomach was still burning like hell and the blood loss was slowly getting to her.

She gritted her teeth as she suddenly felt dizzy and grabbed Marc's shirt tighter. "Don't… want to… disturb… but… need… help." She muttered as she slowly felt dizzier and dizzier.

Marc noticed this and his eyes went wide. "Shit!" He looked at Eric and motioned him over. He came over and looked at Alisa worriedly. "What happened!?"

"Lena was in trouble, huge Krich, huge sword, Alisa has a cut across her stomach, she needs help now. That good enough for you?" Marc asked Eric.

He sighed shaking his head. "Sorry, we need to get her treated immediately." Steve stated as he walked over.

"Who's going to talk to the two green guys?" Tony asked getting back on his feet with Lena in his arms. Luckily when he fell nothing bad happened to her.

Steve turned to the two Hulks and slightly frowned. Tony was right. They couldn't just leave them here. He turned back to Marc and raised a finger. "Wait a minute."

The boy looked at him confused as he watched Captain America walk towards the two green monsters. "Hulk!" Steve shouted.

Hulk turned to him with a frown. Steve sighed raising his hands. "I know, I know, you are having a moment with your son. But we really need Bruce and Zack back. See over there Hulk?" He pointed towards the group with two injured persons. Alisa was hanging on Marc while Lena was still unconscious in Tony's arm.

"Lena and Alisa are injured. They could use help at the moment. Also we need to go back into the subway so no more aliens will find us and attack us."

"Hulk smash puny creatures." He stated with a snort.

"I know, I know, but it's the best for the team, our family." He told him hoping he would understand.

Hulk looked between him and his son. It was a minute before he snorted. "Fine." He stood back on his feet as he stretched. Before Steve knew it the Hulk transformed back into Bruce. He swayed on his feet before collapsing but Steve caught him before he hit the ground.

The doctor groaned and Steve looked worried. "It's alright Bruce. We've got you."

Hulk Jr. looked at Steve and Bruce. Eric noticed something pass across his face but it soon vanished. That's when he also turned back into Zack. Eric jumped towards him catching him before he also fell to the ground.

Eric wasn't sure what had just happened, but maybe, just maybe Zack's Hulk finally understood that they wanted to help him.

Steve looked at everyone. "Come on guys, we need to get back in the subway before more of those things come."

Tony smiled as they all walked back into the subway, each person carrying someone else. Tony was carrying Lena, Marc was carrying Alisa, Steve was carrying Bruce and Eric was carrying Zack. They were truly a great family. He shook his head in disbelief.

Marc on the other hand had a deep gut feeling something was wrong. He had no idea what. Maybe it was that huge alien creature that they fought. Maybe it was Loki. He didn't know what but he knew it was going to be bad.

But first, they needed to get patched up.

All of them.

Mentally

And Physically.

**I hope the whole Hulk thing wasn't too confusing. Still not sure if I should just call him Hulk Jr. or something else. If you guys have an idea go ahead. **

**Hope you guys liked it! Remember to review when you leave! If you have any questions or suggestions or any comment just leave them here! **

**See you guys next time! **


End file.
